The Inazuma Return!
by FM Hiroto
Summary: Inazuma Japan returns as Inazuma Legend Japan in this new reboot of the original series! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Reunion of the Legends!

REUNION! THE LEGENDARY INAZUMA JAPAN!

_It has been 2 years since The Lagoon was defeated by Raimon's Chrono Storm, and everything was going well until the announcement from Hibiki shook the whole of Raimon!_

Endou was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello, yes Hibiki-san, how's everything? Huh, you want me to come to Raimon's field now? Okay, I'll be there!"

Endou Mamoru hurried to the field. When he got there, he was amazed and surprised! Kidou, Hiroto, Fubuki and so many more were also there! "Okay everyone, gather up!" cried out Hibiki. "You must be wondering why I called you, right? The thing is, you guys have been selected to play in a special invitational tournament called FFI 2. Reminds you of the past, eh? You guys will represent the whole nation under the name of Inazuma Legend Japan." Everyone was excited. It was so long since they played together. Endou was busy playing in Spain, Hiroto in England, Samoeka in Italy, Fubuki in France, Kazemaru in Germany and the rest in Japan. At last, they would play together! "Training starts tomorrow. You didn't think you could escape training, did you?" Hibiki said. "So let me introduce your coach, Korowai Ryuusei" Everyone was shocked to see the person who had led Shinsei Inazuma Japan to glory in the FFI V2. "Also as managers will be Kino Aki, Endou Natsumi and Kudou Fuyuka" said the new coach.

"So let me announce the players for the tournament", said Mr. Ryuusei, "They are:

**Endou Mamoru**, **Tachimukai Yuuki**, **Kazemaru Ichirouta**, **Kabeyama Heigorou**, **Tsunami Jousuuke**, **Kogure Yuuya**, **Tobitaka Seiya**, **Fudou Akio**, **Fubuki Shirou**, **Gouenji Shuuya**, **Utsonomiya Toramaru**, **Midorikawa Riyuuju**, **Sakuma Jirou**, **Kiyama Hiroto**, **Sameoka Ryuugo**, **Kidou Yuuto**

This is the list of 16 players who will participate. Training starts tomorrow. Get ready, everyone!" said Mr. Ryuusei.

On the way back, Endou and the others met some of the members of Raimon. "Endou kantoku, we will be cheering you on!" said Raimon's Captain Matsukaze Tenma. "Thanks, minna." "Gouenji-san, best of luck," said Raimon's Ace Striker Tsurugi Kyousuke. "Thanks, Tsurugi!" said Gouenji!

So Inazuma Japan's members are about to go on another journey, which will surely remind them of the past!


	2. Chapter 2 : Korea's Fire Dragons!

**Asia's Strongest! Fire Dragon!**

Next day in practice, Mr. Ryuusei did an announcement. "We have a practice match coming up day after tomorrow to prepare you guys. It will be against Asia's strongest team and Japan's biggest rival, South Korea. They will be represented by Fire Dragon. So you guys will have to give your best in practice."

Everyone was shocked. "Fire Dragons! Does that mean-" started Gouenji. "Yes, you will be up against Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fusuke. I want you guys to take the match seriously and give it your best. Is that clear?" said Ryuusei. "YOSHA, we'll give our best!" cried everyone.

Everyone was very excited. Two days later, Endou got up very early. He went to Raimon. Everyone was there and they boarded the bus.

The stadium was crowded. Everyone was chanting "INAZUMA LEGENDS", "ENDOU! ENDOU!" and "COME ON, LEGENDS!" Endou felt happy that so many people cheered them on, but he was determined not to lose his focus. "Here's the lineup for today's game:

GK: **Endou Mamoru**

DF: **Kabeyama Heigoru**, **Kazemaru Ichirouta**, **Fubuki Shirou**, **Tsunami Jousuke**

MF: **Kidou Yuuto**, **Fudou Akio**, **Sakuma Jirou**

FW: **Gouenji Shuuya**, **Kiyama Hiroto**, **Utsonomiya Toramaru**

Okay everyone, give your best!" said Mr. Ryuusei.

From the stands, Tenma and the other members of Raimon were watching Endou.

All the players were talking to each other. "So, Endou, we meet again!" cried three familiar voices together. Endou turned, and was shocked to see Afrodi, Gazel and Burn, standing together. "Afrodi, it's good to see you again. But don't think we will go easy on you!" said Endou, smilingly. "You won't have to. We'll give our best too!" replied Afrodi cheerfully, "See you on the pitch!"

The match was about to begin. Both teams lined up and went to the pitch. Inazuma Japan had won the toss, and they would do the Kick Off.

The referee blew his whistle, and the match started. Gouenji and Toramaru moved up the field, with the others following. "Hmph, ready guys?" said Afrodi. In the blink of an eye, Afrodi won the ball back by using a sliding tackle, from Gouenji. "What the!' cried a shocked Gouenji. Afrodi and the others moved up the field. "Let me show you my strength, Endou!" said Afrodi. "GOD SPEAR!" Everyone was shocked to see such a strong move. "IKARI NO TETSUI!" Endou stopped the shot, but he was surprised at the power of the shot. "You've improved a lot, Endou!" "You too Afrodi!"

Endou kicked the ball upfield to Tsunami, who passed it to Kidou. "Let's see what you've got Kidou!" said Gazel. "ILLUSION BALL!" Kidou dodged Suzuno's challenge and went upfield. He passed the ball to Gouenji. "Don't worry, minna! I'll score! BAKUNETSU STORM!" said Gouenji as he used his super move. "Dream on, you won't get through me!" said Fire Dragon's goalkeeper Jung-Soo. "BURNOUT V2!" Everyone was surprised as Gouenji's move was stopped by the goalkeeper. Hiroto and Midorikawa were even more surprised as the move was used by Grent of Prominence.

The match continued as Jung passed the ball to Burn. Burn moved upwards. Gazel and Burn moved side by side. "NETSYUKI!" The evolved form of Fire Blizzard moved fast towards the goal. "THE MOUNTAIN V2!" Kabeyama's move was in vain, as the shot broke through it. "IKARI NO TETSUI!" Endou somehow managed to stop the shot. "Impressive" he thought.

Endou passed the ball to Hiroto, and he moved upwards. Hiroto and Fubuki moved towards the goal. "Here it comes! SAIGO NO TAJIYO" cried both of them in union. The better version of The Birth sped towards goal. "BURNO—"Jung could not finish as Saigo no Tajiyo broke through to go in. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan had taken the lead. Afrodi was surprised to see the move break through Burnout.

The whistle blew to signal half-time. Inazuma Japan's members were happy to take the lead. "Minna, don't lose your focus in the second half!" cried Endou. "You'll see what awaits you in the second half, Endou!" said Afrodi to himself. "You'll see!"

_In the next chapter, Fire Dragons show their true strength as Inazuma Legend Japan also give their best. It's sure to be exciting!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Dragons vs Legends!

**Dragons vs. Legends!**

_Inazuma Japan had taken a 1-0 lead in the first half, thanks to Fubuki and Hiroto, who scored a goal with SAIGO NO TAJIYO. The second half is now about to begin!_

"Minna, you're all doing well!" cried Aki. "Good work everyone!" said Natsumi cheerfully. "If you continue playing like this, you'll surely win!" said Fuyuka. "Minna, you heard them!" said Endou. "Let's give it our best!" "YOSHA!" cried everyone in union.

Inazuma Legend Japan made one substitution. Samoeka Ryuugo replaced Kiyama Hiroto at half-time.

The referee blew the whistle, and match started once again. Fire Dragons did the Kick-Off this time, and Gazel passed the ball to Afuro to start the match. "You won't get past me!" thought Gouenji. "Let's see how you stop me!" said Afuro, "HEAVEN'S TIME!" Gouenji could not move. The next moment he realized what happened, he was blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"Gazel! Burn!" cried Afuro. "Let's do it!" said both. "Here we come! CHAOS IMPACT!" The shoot resembled GOD BREAK a lot, except, it was a lot stronger. "SHINKUUMA!" said Tobitaka. But it failed. "Don't worry, I'll stop it!" cried Endou. "GOD HA—"Endou could not finish, as the move broke through. GOAL! Fire Dragons leveled the score! "They are really good. We have to be careful", thought Endou. "Do you see our real strength, Endou? Haha! Think you can stop that?" asked Afuro, but Endou said nothing.

The game resumed with Inazuma Japan's Kick-Off. Gouenji and Samoeka moved upfield with the ball. "Let's show them what we are really capable of!" said Kidou. "I don't think so!" said Afuro. "Everyone, take your postions. HISSATSU TACTICS! **ULTIMATE ZONE PRESS**!" Three circles formed with Gouenji, Samoeka and Kidou trapped in each. "It's—"Kidou started. "Seems familiar? It should be! The evolved form of **PERFECT ZONE PRESS**!" The three of them could not believe their eyes, as the ball was stolen from Gouenji within the blink of an eye.

Fire Dragons started a counter-attack. Afuro passed the ball to Gazel, who passed it to Burn. "A blast from the past!" cried Burn. "ATOMIC FLARE". "This time I'll stop it! SEIGI NO TEKKEN!" Endou was able to knock the ball back easily, but it fell to Afuro.

"Take this! God Break G3!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaa! SEIGI NO TEKKEN G5!" Yes. Endou was able to stop the move successfully. But the power of the shot was impressive. "So the others will also have improved by now…" Endou was thinking about Edgar, Fideo and others.

"Endou, pass the ball!" shouted Kidou. Endou did a long pass to Kidou, who passed the ball to Sakuma. "Ha! Take this! KOUTEI PENGUIN 7!" Gouenji moved up. "BAKUNETSU SCREW!" He chained the shoot, making it stronger and more awesome. "BIG EXPLOSIVE SLAP!" But the chain shoot was too strong, and it broke through. GOAL! Inazuma Japan took a 2-1 lead. "Tch! How could they score again?" said a frustrated Burn. "YOSHA, minna! Keep it up!"

Fire Dragons resumed the match. Afuro passed the ball to Burn. He moved upfield, dodging everyone on the way. "Hehe! Take this! RYUUSEI BLADE!" Everyone was very shocked. Ryuusei Blade? Hiroto stared at Burn. "IKARI NO TETSUI V2!" Endou stopped it and passed it to Kazemaru.

Inazuma Legend Japan now started a counter-attack. Kazemaru came face-to-face with Gazel. "SHIPPU DASH KAI!" Kazemaru moved upfield. He threaded a through ball to Samoeka, who passed the ball to Toramaru. "Here comes my Hissatsu technique! ZENNOU NO KEN!" Everyone was awe-struck. The ball sped like lightning towards the goal, guided by a shining sword. "Not good enough, I'm afraid! JIGOKU NO HI!" Jung brought out fire balls and made a shield with them. But the sword was stronger. GOAL! 3-1! "Again? How is this possible?" Afuro was frustrated.

Fire Dragons started with a Kick-Off. And the referee also blew his whistle. The match had ended. "YOSHA! Good work everyone!" cried Endou. "How is this possible? Losing by such a big margin-"Terumi could not finish his words. "Don't worry. We had a good match. That's the important thing! We'll play again!" sympathized Endou. "Next time we play Endou, we'll win!" said Terumi. And then the two captains shook hands.

On the way back, Gouenji met Tsurugi. "Gouenji-san, why didn't you use it?" asked Tsurugi. "Now is not the right time. I'll use it when I'll think I should. You don't need to worry." replied Gouenji smilingly.

_Inazuma Legend Japan recorded a great 3-1 victory over Fire Dragons. What will happen next? And what was Gouenji talking about? We'll see in one of the next chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Tournament Draw!

**The Tournament Draw!**

_Endou and his team had defeated Fire Dragons 3-1, and they were really happy. Meanwhile, Tsurugi and Gouenji also had a talk about something secret._

Inazuma Legend Japan's members were practicing very hard. That day was the day when Endou and the others would know who would be in their group.

The rules stated that there would be two groups and each group would have 6 teams, and each team would play each other once. The top two teams would advance to the next round. The best placed team from Group A would play the runner's up from Group B, and the opposite in the semi-final. The winners would then play each other in the finals. All the tournament matches would be held in Renoir Island.

The team had just finished practicing when they saw Aki running towards the field, accompanied by Tenma. "Endou-kantoku, you all have been drawn in a very tough group!" said Tenma. "Yes, Endou-kun, look at the groups!" cried Aki.

The letter ran: "The groups of the FFI 2 have been drawn:

**GROUP A**: Big Waves, Eiffel Griffon, Unicorns, Fire Dragons, Brocken Borg, Gigantic Cotarl

**GROUP B**: The Empire, Inazuma Japan, The Kingdom, Orpheus, Red Matador, The Great Horns"

"That looks like a really tough group. Minna, let's give our best, everyone!" Endou cried. "YOSHA!" was the response from everyone.

"Endou is always so energetic. Reminds me of the old days,,,,,,,,,,," and the Aki started remembering all the old events; Raimon winning the Football Frontier, Defeat of Alius Academy and, last but not the least, the epic battle against Little Gigants. "I wonder, will Rococo, Fideo and all our friends play in this tournament?" thought Aki.

Aki was not the only one who was thinking about that. The same question was also in the head of every other Inazuma Legend Japan player.

_So what will be the fate of Japan? Will they be able to pull off a sensational coup? We'll see at the end of the story!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Memories! The World Stage!

**Memories! The World Stage!**

_Endou and the others had just come to know about their groups, and that how tough their group actually was. The next day, would go to Renoir Island._

Everyone had arrived at the airport, except one two people. They were Mamoru and Natsumi. Everyone was talking about how exciting the tournament would be, about how they could improve their plays and so on when they heard a voice. The Raimon team was also there, as they would also go to Renoir Island to cheer Legend Japan on, but they would go by a different plane. "Minna, we are here!" cried Endou's voice. "You're late as usual, Endou. This is nothing new!" said a smiling Gouenji. "Sorry, but Natsumi took a long time to pack her things," Endou replied, and he received a stare from his wife. "No problem," said Gouenji. "Okay everyone, get on the plane. It's time for us to go," said Mr. Ryuusei. Everyone boarded the plane with their luggage.

On the plane, everyone was thinking about the new challenges they would face in Renoir Island. Endou was thinking about the past; how they won the FFI by defeating his grandfather's team, Little Gigant. "They will be much stronger," thought Endou. "Fideo and others will have also improved. We will have to give our best."

After a long and tiring journey, Inazuma Japan reached Renoir Island. The island was gigantic. There were seven stadiums and each team had its own area. Inazuma Legend Japan's members went to their own area, and were surprised to see that the area was exactly like back home. The same was 12 years ago. "Okay everyone, go and take some rest. We will have a small practice session. We have the opening ceremony tonight," were the words of Mr. Ryuusei.

Everyone practiced really hard. They knew that the matches would be hard to win. After the practice session, everyone returned to the lodge and got ready for the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony would be held in Rainford Stadium, which would also hold the finals. As the announcer called out the names, each team lined up in the field. First was Red Matador, then The Empire, and so on until the last team arrived, Gigantic Cotarl. Endou saw many of his past rivals, including Robinho, Teres, Ichinose, Fideo, Edgar and Domon. Endou understood that one time or another he would have to face them, and that he should be ready.

After the ceremony, Inazuma Legend Japan learned that there first match was against Red Matador, the very next day. "Everyone, prepare yourselves. It will not be an easy match." Said an ecstatic Endou. "Don't worry, captain! We are ready to face any team!" replied Kogure. "Minna, let's give our best tomorrow!"

"YOSHA!"

_The next match of Inazuma Legend Japan was against Red Matador. The last time they had played, the result was 1-1. So what will be the result this time? Can Inazuma Legend Japan get off to a winning start? Find out in the next chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6 : The Spanish Warriors!

**First Match! Red Matador's Warriors!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan arrived at Renoir Island to take part in the FFI 2. There first match is against Red Matador._

It was the big day; the day of Inazuma Legend Japan's first match. Everyone woke up very early, Endou too, which was very surprising. All the members practiced for a little while. They got ready and boarded the bus.

On the bus, everybody was quiet. They all had one question in mind: How strong is Red Matador actually? The last time they played, it was 1-1. Even Kidou's Koutei Penguin 3gou was stopped by Spain's goalkeeper Sanchez, and he did not even have to use a hissatsu technique. Navarro, Spain's captain, scored a goal with Slingshot, breaking Endou's Shin Ijigen The Hand.

While thinking about the past, the members did not realize when they had arrived at the stadium, La Masia. Everyone changed their dress and into the Inazuma Legend Japan uniform in the locker room. "Okay everyone, listen up. Here's the lineup for today:

GK: **Tachimukai Yuuki**

DF: **Kogure** **Yuuya**, **Endou Mamoru**, **Kabeyama Heigouro**, **Kazemaru Ichirouta**

MF: **Fubuki Shirou**, **Kidou Yuuto**, **Fudou Akio**, **Midorikawa** **Ryuuji**

FW: **Gouenji Shuuya**, **Sakuma Jirou**

Kiyama and Sameoka, be ready. You two can be called into action anytime. Utsonomiya, you too." Said Mr. Ryuusei. "HAI!" were the words of the three.

"MINNA, SAKKA YAROZE!"

"HAI!"

Both teams lined up side-by-side and went to the field. Cheers for both the teams were heard from the stands. The Raimon members were also present to cheer on their idols. The captains were then called for the coin toss. Navarro won the toss and chose the side. Inazuma Japan was told to kick-off.

The referee blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Gouenji passed the ball to Sakuma. The players started to move upfield. Gouenji passed the ball to Sakuma, who passed it to Midorikawa. "You're not going past me!" exclaimed Spain's Antonio Lopez. "SUBAYAI UGOKU!" Within the blink of an eye, Midorikawa sped past Lopez and was alone on goal. "Take this! ASTRO GATE!" cried Midorikawa. The evolved form of Astro Break moved quickly towards goal. "That's not enough!" replied Sanchez. "DRILL SMASHER!" Everyone watched in shock as the move stopped ASTRO GATE. "What the!" exclaimed Midorikawa.

Sanchez passed the ball to Costa, who passed it to Pereiro. Pereiro passed the ball to Nadal. "I'm bringing it on! TORO GRANDE!" With the force of a bull's power, the ball rushed towards goal. "You're not going through me!" cried Kogure. "SENPUUJIN!" But the shoot was too strong for him. "Don't worry, minna! I'll stop it!" said Tachimukai. "MUGEN THE HAND!" Tachimukai stopped the shoot easily.

"Thanks Kogure, you helped a lot!"

"No problem!"

Tachimukai passed the ball to Endou. "The first half will end soon," thought Endou. "KAA! GIGATON HEAD!" Endou took a long-range shoot. "ASTRO GATE!" Midorikawa chained the shoot. "HERE I GO! BAKUNETSU SCREW!" Gouenji made the shot even more powerful. Navarro stood in the way of the shot. "It won't go through! GRAN PARADA!" Navarro brought out a castle to stop the shoot, but was broken. "Here I come! DRILL SMA—" The shot broke through even before Sanchez could use the goalie move. GOAL! The super chain had scored a crucial goal for Inazuma Legend Japan. "YOSHA! Minna, good work!" were the words of Japan's captain. "Good job, Gouenji! You too, Midorikawa!"

The referee signaled the end of first half. "Nothing less from Inazuma Japan," thought Navarro, "but we'll see if you can keep it up in the second half. Be ready, Endou!"

_Can Inazuma Japan hold this important lead? Or will Red Matador take back the point? We'll see next time!_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Spanish Comeback!

**Challenge! Spanish Comeback!**

_The match between Red Matador and Inazuma Legend Japan had reached half-time, with Inazuma Legend Japan taking a slender 1 point lead. The second half is about to begin._

"Good work out there, everyone!" were the words of the three managers. "Okay, minna, let's keep up the good work!" cried out Endou. "Ryuuji, what's wrong? Why aren't you giving your best?" asked Mr. Ryuuji. "I-I don't know, Kantoku… I'm not sure what's wrong with me…" replied Midorikawa.

"If you don't know, you don't deserve to play. Toramaru, get ready. You're going in as a substitute of Midorikawa." These were the words of the coach. 'Tch! What's wrong with me?" Even Midorikawa could not understand himself. "Okay everyone, go out there and win the match." Said Mr. Ryuusei. "Yes, Kantoku!" everyone replied in union.

Both the teams went to the field and took their positions. The referee blew his whistle, and the second half started.

Mayo started the second-half by passing the ball to Nadal. Nadal then passed the ball to Navarro. In front of him was Fubuki. "You can't stop me! MATADOR FEINT!" Fubuki could not stop Navarro from going through him. "Tch! He got through me!" said Fubuki to himself.

Navarro passed the ball to Joaquin. "Here comes our Hissatsu Tactics! _TIKI TAKA_!" The Spaniards played a beautiful, perfect passing game. Within some moments, Pedro was free on goal, with only Tachimukai. "I'll score this time! DESTRUCCION NEGRA!" The ball became the center of a black spear an rushed towards Tachimukai. "MUGEN THE HAND G2!" But the Majin could not stop the ball from going in. GOAL! Red Matador had equalized. "Yosha! We did it!" Pedro shouted to his teammates. "Endou-san, I'm sorry. I could not stop the shoot." Said Yuuki sadly. "Don't worry Tachimukai; we'll get back the point!"

From the stands, the Raimon members were watching the match. "Gouenji-san, why don't you use it now? We need it!" said Tsurugi to himself.

"Tch! Looks like I have no choice now," thought Gouenji. "It's now or never!"

The fourth official held up his board to show that a substitution was about to be made. Kiyama Hiroto came on for Kidou Yuuto and Sameoka Ryugo came on for Sakuma Jirou.

The referee blew his whistle to signal the start of play. Gouenji passed the ball to Sameoka. "Here we go! Hissatsu Tactics! _ROUTE OF SKY_!" All the members of Inazuma Japan made high, direct passes to each other, and the ball also did not touch the ground. The final pass fell to Sameoka.

"Gouenji! Get ready!"

"Let's do it!"

"Wyvern!" Sameoka made a shoot-pass to Gouenji. "Storm!" Gouenji used Bakunetsu Storm on the already powerful Wyvern Crash. "You think that will break through me?" said Sanchez. "DRILL SMASHER V2!" The giant drill successfully stopped the shoot. "Tch. Looks like I have no choice!" murmured Gouenji.

Sanchez passed the ball to Navarro. Navarro passed the ball to Nadal. But Endou slid in and stole the ball. "Gouenji!" Endou passed the ball to him. "I'll have to use It." Said Gouenji.

"TAAAAAA! Keshin! _**FIRE KNIGHT VULCAN**_!" Everyone looked at Gouenji at awe as he brought out his Keshin. "H-He can use a Keshin too?" thought Endou. "How?" thought Sameoka. "So, finally, you bring it out, Gouenji-san!" exclaimed Tsurugi.

"Humph. Let's do it! DEATH TORNADO!" exclaimed Gouenji. A black version of Fire Tornado was used by Gouenji. "DRI—"Sanchez could not finish the move. GOAL! Goenji's new awesome move helped Inazuma Legend Japan take the lead. 2-1.

The referee blew his whistle. The match finished 2-1 to Inazuma Legend Japan. An important win for them as they took the first game by storm.

"A good match, Endou," said Spain's captain Navarro. "Thanks. It really was a good match!" said Endou. "We'll meet again!"

"Good win everyone!" cried Aki. "Okay everyone, now it's time to take your focus to the next game. And it is very important because it will be against The Kingdom." Said Mr. Ryuusei.

"What the!" said Endou.

"So early in the tournament?" exclaimed Fudou.

"Yes, so be ready. The match is day after tomorrow. So practice hard tomorrow," said the coach.

"HAI, KANTOKU!" exclaimed everyone.

_Inazuma Japan managed to win against Red Matador, thanks to an amazing goal by Gouenji Shuuya. But can they extend this lead? Let's see in the following chapters!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Training with Raimon!

**Training with Raimon!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan won their first match of FFI 2 against Spain's Red Matador with a score of 2-1. There next match was going to be against The Kingdom, and so they had to prepare themselves well, as it would not be easy for them._

All the members of Inazuma Japan woke up early. To tell the truth, most of them could not get a good night's sleep as they were worried about the match against the Kingdom. Especially Endou. "How hard will the match be? We all have to improve a lot," thought Endou.

After breakfast, Inazuma Legend Japan would have a practice session. "You guys will have a practice match today, to prepare you guys for the upcoming game," announced Mr. Ryuusei. "Okay, Kantoku. We all are ready! And the match will help all of us too!" replied Endou. "Get ready quickly, everyone." "HAI!"

When the members reached the field, they were surprised to see the members of Raimon in their uniform. "Kantoku, will our practice match be against Tenma's team?" Kogure asked the coach. "Do you see any other team besides them? Of course you'll play them." Replied the coach coldly. "Okay minna, get ready! This won't be easy!" said Endou cheerfully to his team-mates. "Don't worry, Endou-kun, we'll give our best!" said Hiroto. Endou smiled back.

"Endou kantoku, we'll give our best in this match! Don't think we'll hold back!" Tenma told Endou. "Give it your best! We'll give ours too." Said Endou.

"Okay everyone, here's the team line-up:

GK: **Endou Mamoru**

DF: **Kogure Yuuya**, **Kabeyama Heigouro**, **Kazemaru Ichirouta**, **Shirou Fubuki**

MF: **Kidou Yuuto**, **Kiyama Hiroto**, **Sakuma Jirou**

FW: **Gouenji Shuuya**, **Utsonomiya Toramaru**, **Sameoka Ryugo**

Go enjoy yourselves, everyone!" was the coach's order.

The referee blew his whistle to start the match. Gouenji passed the ball to Sameoka and Inazuma Japan started their attack. Sameoka passed the ball to Kazemaru. "I'll take that back!" said Tenma. "WONDER TRAP!" Tenma stole the ball and started a counter-attack.

Tenma passed the ball to Tsurugi. "Let's do it, Tenma! Hissatsu Tactics! _DOUBLE WING_!" Both of them passed the ball quickly to each other. Inazuma Japan's defenders could not stop them as they went towards goal. Tsurugi received the ball in front of goal. "Endou kantoku, I'll give my best. Keshin! _**SWORD KNIGHT LANCELOT**_!" shouted Tsurugi as his Keshin came out. "Here I go! LOST ANGEL!" Tsurugi shouted as the ball became covered in white light and raced towards Endou. "You won't score! IJIGEN THE HAND!" shouted Endou, and he successfully stopped the move. "Tch! I'll score next time!" Tsurugi said.

Endou passed the ball to Kazemaru, who passed it too Kidou. Shindou stood in his way. "Kidou-san, you'll not go through me!" he said. "Let's see how you stop me! ILLUSION BALL KAI!" Kidou successfully dodged Shindou and went upfield. "Kazemaru! Sakuma!" "HAI!" The three of them went close together. "Go in! **KOUTEI PENGUIN 2GOU**!" Kidou used his famous move, which went fast towards goal. "I'll stop it!" cried out Shinsuke. "Keshin! **Goseishin Titanius**!" His Keshin came out. "TAAAA! IKARI NO TETSUI!" Everyone looked in surprise as Shinsuke's new move stopped Koutei Penguin 2gou. "Nice move, Shinsuke!" cried out Endou. "And nice shoot, Kidou!"

Shinsuke passed the ball to Hamano, who passed the ball to Tenma. Hiroto tried to tackle Tenma. "I'll go through! AGGRESSIVE BEAT!" Tenma dodged and passed the ball to Zanak. "Let's see what you're capable of! _Mixi-Trans_! SUPER ZANAK!" Zanak looked different after his MixiMax with Clara Jane. "SUPPAAAAAAAA! GREAT MAX NA ORE!" A huge fire ball went at Endou. "TAA! Keshin! MAJIN GREAT!" Everyone watched in awe as Endou brought out his Keshin. "GREAT THE HAND!" The better version of Majin The Hand stopped Zanak's shoot easily. "Nice shoot, Zanak!" said Endou. "I thought you'd say that!" replied Zanak.

Endou passed the ball to Kabeyama. Heigouro passed the ball to Kogure, who did a long pass to Kidou. Kidou passed it to Fubuki. "Gouenji-san! Let's do it!" Said Fubuki. "Hai!" replied the other. "Here we go! CROSSFIRE!" The super shot raced past all the defenders. "I'll stop it!" Shinsuke said. "Buttobi Punch!" But Shinsuke could not stop it. GOAL! Inazuma Japan took the lead! "Yosha! Good shooting, Gouenji and Fubuki!" said Endou enthusiastically. "Nice shoot Fubuki!" said Gouenji. "You too!" replied the other.

The whistle blew, and Raimon re-started the match by kicking-off. "Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted as he passed the ball. Tsurugi passed the ball to Shindou. "Endou Kantoku!" shouted Shindou. "Bring it on!" replied Endou. "Mixi-Trans! Nobunaga!" Shindou's MixiMax with Nobunaga looked different than normal. "SETSUNA BOOST!" The shot whizzed past Inazuma Japan's defenders like lightning. "Keshin! **MAJIN GREAT**! ARMED!" Everyone was amazed to see Endou Keshin-Arm. "How the!" Fudou exclaimed. Endou stopped the shoot without much problem. "Endou, great keeping!" shouted out Kidou. "Thanks, Kidou!" Endou replied.

The whistle blew. "Okay guys that is enough for today!" announced Mr. Ryuusei. "But the match isn't finished yet!" Kogure insisted. "If you want to play tomorrow's match, you cannot get too tired while practicing. That's why the match ends here. Good work everyone," the coach said.

While going back home, Tachimukai was thinking. "Endou-san is getting much stronger. I'll have to hard much harder if I want to catch up with him!"

Gouenji met with Tsurugi. "Gouenji-san, you were awesome today! You're Keshin is very cool too!"

Exclaimed Tsurugi. "You've seen nothing yet, Tsurugi. More is yet to come!" Gouenji replied!

_Inazuma Legend Japan played a practice match with Raimon to prepare themselves. What will happen in the match against the Kingdom? We'll see next time!_


	9. Chapter 9 : The Brazilian Reino!

**The Brazilian Reino!**

_Inazuma Japan had a valuable practice session with Raimon, and the day of the match against Brazil had finally arrived!_

At last, the day of the highly anticipated match had finally arrived! Everyone did some light warm-up before boarding the bus.

On the bus, Endou was in deep thought. How much stronger had Roniejo's Kingdom gotten? "It will be a very hard match, that's for sure. We can't let our guard down," thought Endou. "It will be a tough match; I'll have to improve even more. My current level is not enough to beat them," thought Kidou. Soon they were close to their stadium.

This match would be held in Calor stadium. As Inazuma Japan proceeded to their locker rooms, they heard chants of people cheering for them. "Looks like we have got a good crowd this time too!" said Hiroto. "Yeah, it will help us play better too!" replied Kazemaru.

"Okay minna, I'll announce the line-up now," the coach said as the players went into the locker-room, "Here is the team:

**GK: Endou Mamoru**

**DF: Kabeyama Heigorou, Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kogure Yuuya**

**MF: Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto, Fudou Akio, Midorikawa Ryuuji**

**FW: Utsonomiya Toramaru, Someoka Ryugo**

Don't worry, Gouenji. You'll be playing. But I just want to see how the team plays without you," the coach said. "So you are experimenting with the team? But that will be a problem for the team!" Kidou tried to reason with the coach. "You guys are professionals, and should act like that too. I want you guys to win, and that's an order!" the coach commanded. "Hai Kantoku!" said Endou optimistically. "Minna! Don't worry! We'll be able to win! Let's give our best!" "I hope so," thought Gouenji.

As Inazuma Japan was making a line, Endou saw Roniejo. "R-Roniejo!" Endou stammered. "Hi Endou, been a long time, hasn't it! How's it going?" asked Brazil's captain. "Great! And I'm really waiting for our match to start! Let's give it our best!" exclaimed Endou. "We'll be giving our best, don't worry!" replied Roniejo.

Both the teams lined up, and went to the pitch. Roniejo won the toss and decided to kick-off, and both the teams took their positions.

The referee blew his whistle, and the first half-started. Roniejo passed the ball to Gato to start the play. Gato passed the ball to Demrio. "I'll win it!" cried Hiroto. "No way! SUPER ELASTICO!" Demrio took the ball past Hiroto. "Roniejo, take it!" Demrio said as he passed the ball. "Thanks. Now, here I come, Endou! STRIKE SAMBA V2!" Roniejo's famous move went at Endou with great speed. "I'll stop it! IJIGEN THE HAND KAI!" Endou was successfully able to stop the shoot. "Wow. What a shoot!" though Endou to himself.

Endou passed the ball to Kabeyama. Kabeyama moved upfield and passed the ball to Fubuki. Fubuki passed the ball to Kidou, but Monstro blocked his way. "I'll go through! PASU DOURO!" Kidou's new move helped him get by Monstro. "Hiroto, take it!" Kidou passed the ball. "HA! RYUUSEI BLADE!" Planets guided the ball as it moved towards goal. "HA! CAPOEIRA SNATCH!" Silva stopped the shoot without much problem "Tch! I'll score next time!" thought Hiroto.

Silva passed the ball to Presa, who passed it to Barbosa. But Kazemaru stood in his way. "CARBOZA ARROYO!" Water waves washed Kazemaru away. "Gato! Take it!" Presa made a long pass to Gato. "Here I come!" shouted Gato. "RAFAGA AMAZONAS!" The ball rushed towards Endou. "It won't breakthrough! IJIGEN THE HAND KAI!" Endou's evolved move stopped the shot. "Another great shot." Thought Endou.

Endou passed the ball to Kabeyama, who made a long pass to Midorikawa. "I'll stop you!" cried out Monstro. "GRAN CUERPO!" Monstro stole the ball from Ryuuji and started a counter-attack for The Kingdom. He passed the ball to Roniejo, who moved forward with great speed. "Endou, take this! AZOTE BAILE!" Roniejo's new move went fast towards goal. "TA! IJIGEN T—" Endou could not finish as the shoot broke through. GOAL! The Kingdom took the lead in the match. "DRAT! Sorry guys, it's my fault." Endou said sadly. "Don't worry, it's just one goal! We'll take it back!" said Hiroto cheerfully.

The referee blew his whistle and the match started again. Toramaru passed the ball to Someoka to start play. Someoka passed the ball to Kidou. Almeida tried to tackle him. "ILLUSION BALL!" Kidou used his old move to get past Almeida. Kidou passed the ball to Fubuki. "It's time! KESHIN! _ICE DESTRUCTOR BOREAS_!" Everyone was surprised. "About time." thought Gouenji. "Let's do it! SHII NO KURI!" The Keshin move rushed towards Kingdom's goal. "CAPOE—"Silva couldn't finish, as the move rushed past him. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan leveled the scores 1-1. "Yosha, minna, great work!" cried out Endou. "What a move, Fubuki! What else have you been hiding from us?" asked Hiroto. "Hehe. Not sure. We'll see soon." It was the goal-scorer's words.

The referee blew the whistle to signal half-time. "Okay minna, let's keep this spirit until the final whistle!" said Endou enthusiastically. "Wait for us to give our best, Endou!" thought Roniejo.

_Inazuma Legend Japan tied the score to put them in a good position. Will they be able to build from this? We'll see soon!_


	10. Chapter 10 : The Kingdom's Strength!

**The Kingdom's Strength!**

_The first half of the match between Inazuma Legend Japan and The Kingdom had come to an end, with the score level on 1-1._

"Minna, you're doing well out there!" the three managers tried to cheer the team up. "They are really a very strong team. We will have to work harder if we want to win this match," Kidou said. "But I don't think we are in a bad position. We can win it, everyone!" Someoka shouted. "HAI!" replied everyone.

"There is going to be one change in the second half. Midorikawa, you know you've not played well today. I hope to see an improvement from you soon. Gouenji, you are going in. The formation will change to a 4-3-3. I hope to see a better performance in the next half. That's it from me," said the coach. "Again! What's wrong? Why can't I play properly?" Midorikawa could not understand the reason behind his bad play. "Cheer up, Midorikawa! You'll be better in no time!" said Endou cheerfully.

Both the teams went to the field to start the second half. "Endou, let's fight to our best!" said Roniejo. "Sure, we'll beat you too!" replied Endou smilingly. Both teams took their positions as they got ready.

The referee blew his whistle, and the second-half play started. Gouenji passed the ball to Someoka, who passed the ball to Kidou. Kidou made a chipped through pass to Gouenji. "Here I come! BAKUNETSU SCREW!" The shoot sped towards goal. "Ha! CAPOEIRA SNATCH!" Silva could not stop the shoot properly, and the ball deflected to Someoka. "I've got this! WYVERN CRASH!" Silva just recovered himself in time. "HA! KESHIN! _AMAZON WARRIOR, ANAXILEA_!" "Even he has a Keshin?" Kidou was very surprised. "TA! BOSQUE PARADA!" Silva stopped the shoot easily. "Tch! He'll stop everything!" Someoka thought.

Silva passed the ball to Monstro, who passed the ball to Presa. Kabeyama tried to take the ball back from him. "Not a chance! ACROBATIC KEEP!" Presa used Nishiki's move to get past Kabeyama. Presa then passed the ball to Roniejo. "Ha! Endou! SAMBA STRIKE Z!" Roniejo's shoot sped towards Japan's goal. "I'll stop it! IJIGEN THE HAND S!" But the shoot was too strong, and it broke through Endou. GOAL! The Kingdom took a 2-1 lead. "DAMN! He broke through! It's my entire fault." Endou thought. "Endou, cheer up. We have enough time to turn things around. COME ON, MINNA! We can do it!" Kidou said to everyone. 'Kidou, you're right. We cannot lose hope. Everyone, let's give our best until the end!" "HAI!" was the response.

The referee blew his whistle, and Inazuma Legend Japan started the play again with the Kick-Off. Gouenji passed the ball to Someoka. Someoka moved the ball upfield with the rest of Inazuma Legend Japan members. Someoka then passed the ball to Kidou. Kidou played a 1-2 with Hiroto and moved towards the right wing. He crossed the ball to the near post. Hiroto was there, and he volleyed the ball towards goal. Silva somehow got his hands. The ball was deflected, and it fell to Gouenji. "Kidou, let's do it!" he shouted. "HAI, Gouenji!" Both of them went close. "PRIME LEGEND!" Kidou and Gouenji pulled off a strong shoot. "Prime Legend? But the last time they used it was against Ogre!" thought Endou. Silva couldn't even get near to the ball. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan leveled the score 2-2. "YOSHA! Kidou, Gouenji! Great job! And that move was simply amazing!" cried Endou enthusiastically. "Thanks Endou. Our plan has paid off, Kidou," Gouenji said. "Okay minna, let' keep at it!" "HAI!"

The Kingdom re-started the match by kicking off. Roniejo passed the ball to Barbosa, who went upfield. He skimmed past Fubuki and then played a pass to the feet of Roniejo. "I'll stop you! SENPUUJIN!" Kogure won the ball back from Roniejo. "What the!" exclaimed Roniejo. But it was already too late. "Kidou-san!" Kogure made a long pass to Kidou. He moved upfield, but was blocked by Pereira. "ILLUSION BALL KAI!" Kidou went past Pereira. "Fubuki, Hiroto!" "HAI!" The three of them came closer as they moved upfield. Hiroto made a pass to Kidou, who passed it to Fubuki. Fubuki lifted the ball to mid-air. "HA! BIG BANG!" The three of them made a mighty shoot. "Yes! The Big Bang!" thought Endou. The shoot moved towards Silva. "CAPOEIRA SNATCH ! TAA—"But Silva could not finish. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan took the important lead. "YOSHA! Fubuki, Kidou and Hiroto, great job!" said Inazuma Japan's captain. "Thanks, Endou. Now we need to defend the score!" said Fubuki.

The Kingdom kicked-off with Roniejo passing the ball to Gato. This time, Brazil's game looked like from another planet. Roniejo and Gato made 1-2 passes and moved upfield. "Endou! STRIKE SAMBA Z!" Roniejo pulled of another of his strong shots. "It won't go in! GOD HAND V!" The giant God Hand of Endou somehow managed to stop the shot. "W-What!" Roniejo stuttered.

The referee blew his whistle to signal full-time. "YOSHA, we won!" cried and ecstatic Endou. "It was a very important win. We'll have to make sure we don't get complacent in the next matches," Kidou said to the whole team. "Don't worry, we can continue this run. Right guys?" "HAI" cried everyone. "Good match Endou, and nothing less from the defending champions," said Roniejo, "it was a good match. Let's play again sometime!" "Hai, Roniejo. We'll play soon!" said Endou.

"Okay guys, well played. That was a good win for us. Now, switch your focus to the next match. It will be against South Africa's Great Horns. The match is in three days. Enough for all of you to get ready. That is all," the coach said. "HAI!" replied everyone.

On the way back, Fubuki met Yukimura. "Kantoku, why didn't you show me your Keshin before? It was awesome!" said Yukimura. "Thanks, and remember, this is not all! You'll see more of what I can do in the next games!" replied Fubuki

_Inazuma Legend Japan won a crucial match against Brazil's The Kingdom by a score of 3-2, and there next match is against The Great Horns. Can Inazuma Legend Japan be able to continue this run? We'll see soon!_


	11. Chapter 11 : Union Of Generations!

**Union of Generations!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan had come from an important win against The Kingdom. They were all tired after the hard-fought match._

Endou woke up very early in the morning. It was just 5:30 am. He wasn't feeling like sleeping, so he got up, changed his clothes and went out for some early morning practice. "I should get some fresh air." He also took a tire with him. "Let's do the usual!" he said to himself.

Endou went to the beach in Inazuma Japan's area. It reminded him of the original FFI; how he met Fideo, how he met with his grand-pa for the first time… All this memories circulated inside Endou's head, when he finally realized his reason of coming to the beach.

Endou tied the tire to a tree. He then punched the tire, and as it came back, he tried to catch. This reminded him of his past memories… "Endou, we'll help you practice!" cried a familiar voice. As Endou turned around, he saw the whole team of Inazuma Legend Japan standing. "Minna, you're all here!" "Yes Endou-san, we'll practice too," smirked Kogure, "He-He-he-he!"

Endou and the others were practicing hard. Suddenly, a bright light caught Endou's attention. It was moving towards Endou's direction, and it was coming very fast. "W-What the! What's that? Everyone, move!" Hearing the captain's shout, everyone got out of the light's path. At the last moment, the light stopped as it touched the ground, and smoke started to come out.

Three figures started to walk towards Endou. As the smoke cleared, everyone became surprised to see them. "K-Kanon! Baddap!" Endou cried out in surprise. "How are you, great-grandpa?" asked Kanon. "It's been a while, Endou," said Baddap. "What are you two doing here? How-" Endou could not finish as Kanon interrupted. "Great-grandpa, you all are in grave trouble. I was able to come here just in time to warn you that a secret group will attack you to erase your existence. Baddap and I are not enough to help you, so I brought a friend. Everyone, this Gouenji Masato!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the name Gouenji. "Gouenji is Masato related to you?" asked Endou. "Yes, Endou, he's my cousin. Long time no see, eh?" Gouenji smiled. "Yes, and I've improved a lot too! I'm no longer the weaker one!" said Masato. "We'll see that later, but first—"

Kanon could not finish his sentence. A man in black robes appeared in front of the team, suddenly from nowhere. "So this is the legendary Inazuma Japan, eh? We'll see what you can do! Tomorrow, you play a match against my team. If you lose, consequences will be dire. Farewell!" and then the man disappeared.

"It was him. His team is the one I was talking about. We can't let him win!" said Kanon. "But Kanon, tell us more about them," insisted Endou. "This is all I know: the team we will face is much stronger than The Ogre. The team's name is Royal Merit. And the leader is a very dangerous man. He goes by the code-name of AJ," said Kanon. "Okay minna, you heard what Kanon said!" said Endou, "Let's practice to our best and defeat the team!" "HAI!" replied everyone.

Inazuma Japan's members spent the rest of the day training hard for their match. At the end of practice, Gouenji had a talk with his cousin. "Masato, are you ready for this? It will be quite tough for you." Asked Gouenji. "No problem, cousin, I'll give my best!" Masato replied cheerfully.

_A new threat looms large. Can Endou's Inazuma legend Japan defeat the mighty Royal Merit? We'll see in the following chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12 : Royal Merit's Power!

**Royal Merit's Power!**

_Inazuma Japan's members meet with Kanon, Masato and Baddap. Kanon tells them of an evil team called the Royal Merit, when suddenly; a man appears and challenges Inazuma Legend Japan to a match which they cannot afford to lose. Inazuma Legend Japan's members train hard for the match._

Everyone woke up early. They changed into the team's uniform and met at Inazuma Legend Japan's field. "All right minna! Let's warm up for the match!" cried the captain. "HAI!" replied everyone. "Nothing less from my great grand-pa!" thought Kanon. "So this is the legendary Endou Mamoru, eh? And his spirit – it really helps to cheer up everyone up," thought Masato.

Everyone did their bit of practice. At the end of the practice, the man named AJ appeared again. "So, are you ready to face the power of the Royal Merit? You can practice all you want, it won't help you win!" said AJ. "You'll see. We'll not give up. We will win, and we will show you the error of your ways!" said Endou. "Don't make me laugh! Anyway, it's time to get serious." AJ snapped his fingers, and the Royal merit appeared behind him, covered in white light. "So, are you ready?" asked AJ.

"Okay, you all know what to do out there. Here's the team:

**GK: Endou Mamoru**

**DF: Tsunami Jousuke, Kogure Yuuya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Fubuki Shirou**

**MF: Kidou Yuuto, Endou Kanon, Fudou Akio**

**FW: Gouenji Shuuya, Baddap Sleed, Gouenji Masato**

Get out there and give it your best shot" Mr. Ryuusei said to the team.

As Inazuma Legend Japan made its way to the field, they saw that the players in their opposition still had not taken off the robes. "Okay guys, take off your robes," said AJ. As the players followed their orders, Japan's players stared in shock at the Royal Merit. SARU, captain of The Lagoon, and Deasta, captain of Dark Angels, were on the team! "W-What are you guys doing in that team? I thought you had realized your mistakes!" said a visibly distraught Endou. "Humph! I thought you would say that Endou! See, you cannot achieve anything without power!" said Deasta, "And when AJ approached me, I simply couldn't refuse his offer!" "And we will make sure to destroy you guys this time! Mark my words!" said SARU. "We showed you your wrong ways once, and we'll do it again! Let's win, minna!" said Endou. "HAI!" was the response.

Inazuma Legend Japan chose to Kick-Off. The players of both teams took their positions. As the whistle blew, Gouenji passed the ball to Masato to start the match.

Masato moved upfield along with the other players. He passed the ball to Kidou, who made a short pass to Tsunami. But none of the players of the Royal Merit were moving. "Give it your best," said their captain AJ. "I'll show you what I can do!" said Tsunami. He moved towards goal fast. "Here I come! TSUNAMI BOOST!" Tsunami's shot went towards goal. "Tch! Easy!" said Merit's goalie. He tried to stop the shot normally, and much to everyone's amazement, successfully stopped it. "What!" exclaimed Tsunami. "That's all? Pathetic," said the keeper. "Good stop, MM! And everyone, let's show them our real power, shall we?" said AJ.

MM passed the ball to a defender, who passed the ball long to AJ. "Don't worry, I'll stop him!" shouted Fubuki. "I don't think so! LIGHTNING ACCEL!" In a flash, AJ dribbled past Fubuki. "What the?" Fubuki could not understand anything.

AJ moved upwards very fast. He passed the ball to Deasta. "Endou, I'll make you realize my true power. Don't worry, it won't take much time!" said Deasta. "Bring it on!" said Endou. "Ha!" Deasta's normal shoot went fast towards Endou. "Ha! GOD HAND!" Endou stopped it successfully. "Nothing less from you, Endou," said Deasta, "but more is yet to come!"

Endou passed the ball to Kabeyama. Kabeyama played a long ball forward. Kanon went up to receive it. "Don't think so!" AJ stole the ball and started a counter-attack. "Take this, Deasta. And make sure it goes in," said AJ. Deasta moved up. "Take this! DARK MATTER!" Deasta's hissatsu shoot moved towards goal. "Ha! IJIGEN THE HAND KAI!" But Dark Matter broke through. GOAL! Royal Merit took the lead. "Come on! How did so much power gather onto the ball?" Endou was surprised. "See, Endou? That's our power, so keep dreaming about beating us. Ha-ha!" Deasta told Endou, and he went to his own half. "Don't worry, Endou. We'll score to level the game!" Baddap said.

The referee blew his whistle, and Gouenji passed the ball to Masato to restart play again. Masato moved up, but AJ stood in his way. "I'll take this ball please! VOLCANO CUT!" AJ won the ball back, and he passed the ball to SARU. "Make it in, SARU!" said AJ. SARU dodged Kazemaru and Fubuki. "Pathetic! I expected more from you!" SARU said as he moved up. "Endou-san, ready? Here it comes! SHELLBIT BURST!" SARU's hissatsu sped ferociously towards goal. "I'll stop it this time!" said Endou, "GOD HAND V!" Endou tried his best, but failed this time too. GOAL! Royal merit took a 2-0 lead. "Yes! Goal!" shouted SARU. "So Endou, ready to give up yet? You'll never win against us!" AJ said to Endou. "We'll never give up!" said Endou. But inside, Endou was worried. Could his team win against this mighty team?

The referee blew his whistle and the first half ended. Everyone of Inazuma Legend Japan was disheartened after trailing 2-0. Except Kidou, Endou and Gouenji. They were trying to cheer everyone up.

_Can Inazuma Legend Japan fight back after going 2 goals behind? We'll see in the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13 : The Never Ending Power!

**The Never Ending Power!**

_The Royal Merit had indeed turned out to be a very strong team, and their power was evident by seeing the score of 2-0. Inazuma Legend Japan was in a terrible position, and it looked as if there was no way out._

"Come on, minna! It's just two points! No need to worry! Come on everyone!" The three managers were trying to cheer everyone. Everyone was in deep thought, even Endou. "Okays guys, let's increase our tempo in the second half!" said Endou. "Don't be so excited," said the coach, ''there is going to be some changes to this team. Hiroto, you're going in for Fudou. Kazemaru, you're going in for Kogure. And everyone, make sure you win this match. You know what will happen if we lose."

"Minna, Sakka Yaroze!"

"HAI!"

"So they still think they can win? Pathetic. They don't know when to give up!" said MM. "Why are you so worried about that? We'll show them once and for all that they shouldn't mess with us. Everyone, make sure you make no mistakes!" AJ told everyone. "Don't worry boss. They won't be able to change anything," said Deasta.

Both teams went to the field and took their positions. "So, you still think you can beat us, eh?" asked AJ. "We'll see!" replied Endou.

The referee blew his whistle, and Royal Merit restarted the match. Deasta passed the ball to SARU, and they moved upwards. SARU then passed the ball to a midfielder. "Sparda, move up!" shouted AJ. "HAI!" Sparda moved upfield quickly. Fubuki tried to win the ball back, but the blonde-haired guy dodged him. He made a short pass to AJ. "Endou, take this!" AJ shouted. "SPEQUIE SHOT!" AJ's span 3 times and then did a bicycle kick. "I'll block it!" shouted Fubuki. "ICICLE BREAK!" Fubuki's new technique was powerful, but it was not enough to stop Spequie Shot. "I'll save it! GOD HAND V!" With the help of Icicle Break, Endou was able to stop AJ's shoot. "Well, Well, Well! So you guys are not that worthless after all! Well then, we'll bring up our tempo!" said AJ. "What a shot!" thought Endou.

Endou passed the ball to Kazemaru. Kazemaru moved up, but AJ stood in his way. "FUUJIN NO MAI!" Kazemaru dribbled past AJ with his move. "Not bad!" thought AJ. Kazemaru passed the ball to Masato. He dodged everyone in his way and moved towards goal. "BADDAP! KANON!" he shouted. "Let's do it!" replied the other two. "GRAND FIRE IGNITION!" Inazuma Legend Japan's members were surprised. "Where did he learn to do that?" thought Hiroto. "Nothing less from him!" thought Gouenji. Grand Fire moved towards goal. "I'll sto—"MM couldn't finish as the ball went through. GOAL! Inazuma Japan pulled 1 goal back to reduce the deficit. "YOSHA!" Everyone was very happy to score the goal. "Nice shoot, Masato!" Endou said. "Thanks, and this is nothing!" said Masato.

"What the! How did that happen! MM, how could you let that happen?" AJ was absolutely furious. "Sorry boss, that won't happen again," said MM. "Deasta and SARU, do it!" said AJ. "HAI!" replied the both of them.

The teams again took their positions, and the match restarted after the whistle. Deasta passed the ball to SARU. Suddenly, their strength seemed to be in a completely different level. Both SARU and Deasta moved up to goal in the blink of an eye. "Endou, here's our move!" said Deasta and SARU in union. "Come at me with everything!" replied Endou. "Here it comes! HURRICANE BLIZZARD!" The new Hissatsu move rocketed to goal, and before Endou could do anything. Endou couldn't move an inch. GOAL! Royal Merit restored their two goal lead. "W-What was that?" Tsunami could not believe what he saw. He was not the only one; all of Japan's members were too. "Do you see the difference in power now, Endou? You should by now have decided not to mess with us. Hehe!" AJ walked away.

As the teams were taking their positions, AJ suddenly became serious. "Guys, we've got an order from the Master. We have to return now," AJ said to his team, "and Inazuma Japan, our match isn't over yet. We'll come back later, and we will destroy you!" Saying this AJ disappeared with his team.

"That was sudden!" said Kanon. "But you guys will have to be careful. They can come back anytime," warned Baddap. "Hai. Minna, we all have to work harder. Let's give our all!" said the cheerful captain.

"So, grandpa, I guess I'll be going now!" said Kanon. "Hai. Take care!" "Before you go, I have a question to ask," said Natsumi. "Oh sure, ask anything, grandma!" said Kanon. "Grandma? He-he-he-he!" laughed Kogure. Seeing everyone laugh, Natsumi became embarrassed. "Anyway, ask your question!" said Kanon, trying to look normal. "Well, um, it's nothing. Take care. That's all." Natsumi said. "Sure. Okay then, minna, we'll be off now!" said Kanon. "Masato, take care." Said Gouenji. "Hai, cousin!" replied Gouenji's look-alike. "Baddap, take care." Said Kidou. "Yes," was the reply. Then, a white light covered the trio from the future. And then they disappeared. "So when will we next see them. I hope it's soon!" said Endou.

_Inazuma Legend Japan had a tough time against The Royal Merit. But before the match ended, The Royal merit retreated, and Kanon, Baddap and Masato went back to the future. What awaits Inazuma Legend Japan in the near future? We'll see soon! _


	14. Chapter 14 : A Hard Training Session!

**The Hard Training Session!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan had won against Royal Merit – that too because the opposition retreated. They discovered that some old friends had also joined the evil team._

"Endou, here I come!" Kidou took a shoot at Endou, who was able to parry the shot away. "Nice shoot Kidou!" shouted the brown-haired captain enthusiastically. "Nice save too!" said the goggle-wearing play-maker.

The whole team had got up early. After playing against the Royal Merit, everyone understood that they had to get a lot stronger if they wanted to beat the strong team from the future. And everyone was giving their best.

"Kidou, pass the ball to me!" shouted Tsunami. "Here you go!" Kidou passed the ball to Tsunami. "Tachimukai, here I come!" said the pink-haired player from Okinawa. "Give it your best!" replied Inazuma Legend Japan's secondary goal-keeper. "Ha! TSUNAMI BOOST V2!" A much powerful Tsunami Boost went towards Tachimukai. "Ta! MUGEN THE HAND G2!" Multiple hands appeared behind Tachimukai, and then hands successfully stopped the shoot. "Tch. Why can't I score?" thought Tsunami. "Tsunami-san, don't worry! You'll score next time!" Tachimukai tried to cheer up Tsunami.

"So this is Inazuma Japan?" cried out a voice. Endou and the others turned around, and they saw a boy in a black uniform. "Eh? Who are you?" asked Midorikawa. "Me? I'm Neil McKenzie, captain of New Zealand's national team, Kiwi Volcanoes. "But you guys aren't playing this time, are you?" asked Kidou. "We did qualify, but certain problems restricted us from participating," said the orange-haired boy. "Anyway, want to do some practice with us?" asked Endou. "That's why he sent me!" murmured Neil. "You said something?" asked Kidou. "No!" replied the other.

Neil started to run with the ball towards goal. "Whoa! He's pretty fast!" thought Tsunami. "Endou, ready?" asked Neil. "Bring it on!" replied the captain of Japan. "HAIL CRASH!" As Neil took the shot, a hailstorm guided the ball as it went towards Endou. "GOD HAND V!" Endou's stronger version of God Hand could not stop Hail Crash, and the ball went inside goal. "What a shot!" said Endou. "You have some good moves too!" said Neil.

"You all have to work much harder," said a familiar voice. It was the coach, Mr. Ryuusei. "Coach?" said everyone. "That is why I've also brought another person." A familiar man moved out from behind the coach. It was Nice Dolphin. "Nice!? How's it going?" asked Endou enthusiastically. "Great, Endou! So let's practice, shall we?" asked Dolphin. "Sure!" said Endou.

The whole team practiced very hard with their new friends, and soon, all of them were tired after giving their best. "Now that's more like it!" said Mr. Ryuusei. "Remember, your next matches will be very harder. And you never know when the Royal Merit will come back, so keep working harder," said the coach. "HAI!" replied everyone. "McKenzie and Dolphin, thanks a lot. You surely helped us improved." Said Endou. "No problem. If you need more practice, call us any time!" said both of them. "HAI!"

"So, you guys have failed your mission?" asked a mysterious man. "Sorry, Master. Forgive us this time. We will fulfill our mission next time," said AJ. The man laughed. "Unfortunately for you AJ, there will be no next time, at least for now. You will be sent to M.U.G.E.N Prison for training," he said. "N-No! Please!" pleaded AJ. "No buts!" said the Master. Suddenly, AJ became covered in a white light, and he disappeared.

"So, you all should also be aware of the consequences of failing to do the missions properly. Sparda, you will take over as captain. A new member will join you. TAFFY!" As he said the name, a chubby boy came along, wearing a cloak. "This is the team. I will send you when the time will come." "But why is the captain Sparda? Why not me or SARU?" asked Deasta. "Ask yourself, Deasta," said the Master. "And no more questions. Go back to your quarters."

_Inazuma Legend Japan trained hard with a new friend. Also, there are some changes in the Royal Merit team. What will happen to the next chapter? Stay tuned!_


	15. Chapter 15 : The Mighty Horns!

**The Mighty Horns!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan had a great training session with the captains of New Zealand and Australia's respective teams ahead of their clash with The Great Horns, and the day of the match had finally arrived._

"So the day is finally here, eh?" Endou asked himself as he woke up. "It's going to be a good game, I'm sure!" Everyone had got up early. They did some early morning practice and then got ready and boarded the bus.

"Everyone, you all have to give your best in this match, as it is very important, most probably the hardest match of this tournament," said Fuyuka. "She's right," added Aki. "Why is that?" enquired Kidou. "This great Horn team is known to be really strong. According to the FFI's website, The Great Horns had actually beaten Gigantic Cotarl in the qualifiers!" said Natsumi. "WHAT!" exclaimed the whole team. "B-Beat Cotarl! Now I'm really scared!" said Heigorou. "They must really be strong. It isn't easy to defeat Rococo's team," said Gouenji. Endou was the only one quiet. When Kidou looked at Endou, he was shaking. "Endou, what's wrong?" asked the genius playmaker. "SUKKE!" shouted out Endou. "Now I'm really excited! Playing against strong teams has always been my dream!" "Same old Endou! He never changes!" thought Kidou.

The team arrived at Heatran Stadium. The players took their things and went to the locker-room, where they changed into their uniforms. "Okay, everyone. This is a very important match, so you all have to give your best," said Mr. Ryuusei. "Here is the line-up for today's match:

**GK: Tachimukai Yuuki**

**DF: Fubuki Shirou, Kabeyama Heigorou, Endou Mamoru, Tsunami Jousuke**

**MF: Kidou Yuuto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Fudou Akio**

**FW: Gouenji Shuuya, Sameoka Ryugo**

Go out there and give it your best," said the coach. "HAI!" was the reply.

Both teams lined up and went to the field. The players then took their positions. Endou won the toss, and he chose to Kick-Off. "So you are Japan's captain Endou Mamoru, eh?" asked South Africa's captain. "Yes. Nice to meet you!" said Endou. "You too. I'm actually a fan of yours. My name is Jake Fana. Let's have a good match!" said the captain. "HAI!" replied Endou.

The referee blew his whistle, and the match started. Gouenji passed the ball to Sameoka, and Inazuma Legend Japan started their attack. Sameoka passed the ball to Kidou. "Try to get pass me!" shouted Great Horn's Nolkia. "Fudou, let's do it! KILLER FIELDS!" The two of them hit the ball from opposite directions, which caused the ball to create a disturbance, and Nolkia was blown away. Kidou continued to move up. He passed the ball to Hiroto, who was near goal. "RYUUSEI BLADE V2!" Hiroto's move went towards goal. "Ha! Too easy for me!" shouted the goalie, Zalano Bolai. "CLAW SLASH!" A lion appeared behind Bolai, and slashed the ball many times, and the shoot was successfully stopped. "Tch! He's pretty good!" thought Hiroto.

Bolai passed the ball to Fana. Fana then made a high and long pass to Nolkia. But Kidou stood in his way. "Make way for me!" shouted Nolkia. "AFRICAN BEATS!" A cheetah appeared behind the big man, and in the blink of an eye, rushed through Kidou. "What the!" Kidou exclaimed.

Nolkia then passed the ball to Zumani. "This will be a piece of cake!" he shouted. "Let's see!" replied Endou. "DEATH KNOWS!" Everyone looked amazed at the shot. It looked in every way like God Knows, but the only difference was that it was black. "MUGEN THE HAND G3!" Multiple hands came out from Tachimukai to stop the shot, but he could not stop it. GOAL! The Great Horns scored to take the lead. "Yes!" All the players of The Great Horns were ecstatic after the goal. "No way. They scored so quickly?" the Inazuma Japan members could not believe themselves. "Don't worry minna! We'll score back!" Endou tried to cheer his mates up.

The players took their positions, and as the referee blew his whistle, the match restarted again. Gouenji passed the ball to Sameoka, who passed the ball to Fudou. Fudou started to move upfield. "Not a chance!" shouted the defender, Mulongo. "PRAIRIE SLIDE!" Mulongo slid in hard and retook the ball. "Debiliaz, take it!" Debiliaz received the ball and moved towards goal. "Ha! JUDGE WIND!" Debiliaz took a strong shot, and the ball moved towards goal as fast as a hurricane's wind. "MUGEN THE HAND G3!" Multiple hands came out again from Tachimukai, but this time too, failed to stop the shot. GOAL! The Great Horns doubled their lead with two great goals. "Yahoo!" Everyone of Great Horns was ecstatic. But all the players of Inazuma Legend Japan were awe-struck. "They scored two goals so quickly…" "Minna! The match has just begun! Let's win the match back!" shouted Endou. "Always so cheerful!" thought Fana.

_The Great Horns had shown their strength as they completely overwhelmed Inazuma Legend Japan. Will Inazuma Legend Japan make a comeback, or will The Great Horns continue their fierce attack? We'll see soon! _


	16. Chapter 16 : Japan's Comeback!

**Japan's Comeback!**

_The Great Horns had made a great start to the match as they went 2-0 up before half-time. Inazuma Legend Japan was struggling to make any impact on the match. So what will happen to them?_

"Come on, everyone! We can do this!" shouted Endou. "Of course we can. But we will have to be careful to not give the ball away," said Kidou.

The referee blew his whistle and Inazuma Legend Japan re-started play with their Kick-Off. Gouenji passed the ball to Sameoka. The players started to move upfield. Sameoka passed the ball to Kidou. Kidou started to move towards goal. "I'll take it back!" Fana started to run towards Kidou to take the ball back. "That movement. I've got it!" Kidou tried to dribble past, but Fana took the ball back. "Almost, Kidou!" said Gouenji. "I think I have understood their movements" said Kidou.

Fana moved upfield. He passed the ball to Pineal, who passed the ball to Nolkia. Midorikawa tried to tackle him. "AFRICAN BEATS!" Nolkia got passed Midorikawa. "Wait. I've got it!" thought Midorikawa too.

Nolkia passed the ball to Zumani. He dribbled past Kogure and Endou with a lot of skill. "What!" thought Endou. "His movements… I can read them." Zumani was head-to-head with Tachimukai. "Here it comes! DEATH KNOWS G2!" A stronger shoot went towards the goalie. "Time to use it! MAOU THE HAND!" A huge purple demon came out of Japan's goalkeeper and stopped the powerful shoot. "Yes! I stopped it!" Tachimukai was really happy. "Good stop, Tachimukai!" said Endou.

The referee blew his whistle to signal half-time. "Better" was the first word Mr. Ryuusei used. "You seem to have understood their movement now, right. I expect you to turn this feeling into reality when the match starts. No substitution now. So go out there and show them what you really are!" For some reason, Mr. Ryuusei was really pumped up. "I can't believe this person is the same person as our coach! He-he-he-he!" thought Kogure. "Kidou, before you go, I'll give you some instructions," said the coach.

Both the teams came back to the field after the break and took their positions. The Great Horns would Kick-Off. "Endou, move two steps back before you attempt your tackle." Endou remembered what Kidou had told him just before they came onto the field. Not only to him, Kidou had told something to everyone.

The referee blew his whistle, and Great Horns re-started the match. Nolkia passed the ball to Zumani. Before Zumani could pass the ball, Kidou unleashed his new hissatsu. "SHI NO MON!" It was a more powerful and a darker version of Killer Slide. Kidou won the ball easily. He then moved upwards, and soon came in front of Nolkia, who blocked his way. _"HISSASTU TACTICS! ROUTE OF SKY!" _Inazuma Legend Japan made quick, high passes to each other, and Midorikawa was left with the ball in front of goal. "Midorikawa, do it!" shouted Kidou. "Yes. It's time," said the green-haired player.

Midorikawa spun the ball the same way as Fubuki does when he uses Eternal Blizzard. The difference was that ball became black. He then jumped up high with the ball. "COSMIC BLADE!" Midorikawa's new hissatsu went with great force towards Bolai. "CLAW SLASH V2!" But Bolai's move could not stop Cosmic Blade. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan took back a point. "Yes! We did it!" Everyone of Inazuma Japan was ecstatic. "Great goal, Midorikawa!" said Hiroto cheerfully. "Hai! Let's keep this up!" replied Midorikawa. "He has finally got it," said Mr. Ryuusei, smiling. "You knew about this?" asked Fuyuka. Mr. Ryuusei smiled, but did not say anything.

Both teams took their positions, and the match re-started with Great Horns' Kick-Off. Zumani passed the ball to Nolkia. Nolkia passed the ball to Fana, who was moving up through the wings. "Nolkia!" Fana made a sharp short pass to Nolkia. Fudou tried to win the ball back. "AFRICAN BEATS!" Nolkia dodged Fudou. "Not this time!" Within a moment, Endou won the ball back after making a great sliding tackle. "What the!" Nolkia could not believe that the ball was stolen from him. "Gouenji, Kidou! Move up!" Endou shouted. "I'll take the ball back!" Fana shouted. Fana slid in, but Endou jumped and dodged the challenge.

"Gouenji, Kidou!" Kidou took the ball while Endou and Gouenji moved up. Kidou then shot the ball up and the three of them jumped and shot the ball together. "INAZUMA BREAK!" Inazuma Japan's legendary move went towards Bolai. "CLAW S—"Bolai could not finish as the ball went in with great force. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan leveled the score. "Yes! Level!" Everyone was happy. "Nothing less from you. But Endou, get ready to face our real power," thought Fana. "Everyone, bring out your real power!" shouted Fana. "What! So they have been holding back all this time?" exclaimed Endou.

Somewhere in the stadium, three people were watching the match with great interest. "Inazuma Legend Japan, whatever you do, all your efforts will be futile at the end!" The man then chuckled and the three disappeared.

_Inazuma Legend Japan made a great comeback. But will they be able to keep this momentum up? And who was that man? We'll see soon!_


	17. Chapter 17 : The Epic Finish!

**The Epic Finish!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan brought themselves level with The Great Horns, thanks to goals from Cosmic Blade and Inazuma Break. But the Africans are yet to bring out their real power, or as they say._

"Focus everyone!" shouted Endou. As the players were taking their positions, Endou was thinking of different matters. But he knew one thing, they couldn't lose this match.

The referee blew his whistle, and The Great Horns restarted the match with Zumani passing to Nolkia. "We have to win this match. I'll score for the team!" shouted Gouenji as he tried stealing the ball back. "Not this time!" shouted Nolkia. "AFRICAN BEATS V2!" Nolkia dodged Gouenji, with his move evolving in the process.

Nolkia passed the ball to Fana, who was moving up the wings. Fana passed the ball to Debiliaz. "I'll take it back!" shouted Fubuki. "SNOW ANGEL!" Fubuki won the ball back, and he kicked it upfield, with Gouenji trying to latch onto it. "Bring it on!" shouted Fana. Gouenji and Fana collided shoulder-to-shoulder, and Fana won the ball back from Gouenji.

Fana made a very long pass to Debiliaz. "Zumani!" Debiliaz passed the ball to Zumani. "Here I come! DEATH KNOWS G2!" Zumani's shoot went with great speed towards Tachimukai. "It won't go that far!" shouted Endou, "GIGATON HEAD!" Endou could not block the shoot, but its power was reduced. "MAOU THE HAND G2!" Tachimukai stopped the shoot successfully this time. "Good stop, Tachimukai!" said Tsunami. "Hai!"

Tachimukai passed the ball to Tsunami. Tsunami started moving upwards. "I'll take it back!" In the split second, Zumani stole the ball back and moved upwards. "Get back, everyone!" ordered Kidou. "Yaa!" Kabeyama slid in hard, but Zumani dodged him. He moved up, with only Tachimukai in his way. "Take this! DEATH KNOWS G2!" The shoot sped towards Tachimukai. "It won't go through!" shouted the goalie. "MAOU THE HAND G3!" Tachimukai's move became even stronger, but it could not prevent the ball from going in. GOAL! The Great Horns took the lead yet again. "Drat!" said the goalie. "We'll take the point back. Don't worry!" Endou tried to cheer him up. "Let's see if you can do that!" said Fana.

The third official held his board up. Toramaru replaced Sameoka. "I have a message from the coach," he said to the others. "Hiroto-san will play in attack with Gouenji-san, and I will play in midfield." "Hiroto, everything depends on you!" said Endou. "Don't worry, I'll score!" said Hiroto.

The players took their positions. As the referee blew his whistle, the match started again with Hiroto passing the ball to Gouenji. Gouenji passed the ball to Toramaru. Toramaru tried to move up, but Zumani stood in his way. "SHINRIN NO HAKA!" With his new dribble hissatsu, Toramaru dodged Zumani and moved upwards. "Great move, Toramaru!" said Endou. "Hai!"

Toramaru passed the ball to Gouenji. Gouenji played a one-two with Kidou and moved up. He then passed the ball to Hiroto. "Here I come! TENKUU OTOSHII!" Hiroto's cosmic move moved towards goal real fast. "I'll stop it easily!" said an over-confident Bolai. "CLAW SLASH V3!" But the goalie's move was not enough to stop Hiroto's move. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan leveled the score yet again. "Yes! Great shoot, Hiroto!" said Endou happily. ("Nothing less from the best player of Aliea Gakuen," murmured Mr. Ryuusei.) "It was nothing!" said Hiroto.

As the players were taking their positions, the referee blew his whistle, signaling full-time. "What a match! Boy, I am tired!" said Endou. True, thought Kidou, this had been the toughest match yet. "So, Endou, I had a great match. Let's play again soon!' said Fana. "Sure! It was fun!" said Endou.

"Not bad. But you guys could have won, you know," said the coach. "And Midorikawa, it took you long enough to do it." "Yes, Kantoku," replied Midorikawa. "Wait, you were practicing the move secretly, and you never told us about it?" asked Hiroto. "Sorry, but I promised the coach," said the green-haired boy. "Weird. The coach did seem like Kageyama Reiji, but is it actually him?" thought Endou. "Alright, everyone. You had a tough they. Go back and take some rest. But tomorrow, I expect the best from you in practice," said Mr. Ryuusei. "HAI!"

_Inazuma Legend Japan managed to draw with the Great Horns. What team will they face next? We'll see soon!_


	18. Chapter 18 : Rebattle! Royal Merit!

**Rebattle! Royal Merit!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan had managed to draw against The Great Horns of South Africa. As they train, a familiar foe challenges to a fight, yet again. Before that, the evil captain has a talk with the "Master"._

"Hmm. So you want to do it? Alright. But make sure you don't mess up," boomed the loud voice. "Yes, Master. I'll make sure that everything goes according to plan," replied a smart-sounding voice.

"SHIN GOD HAND!" Endou brought out his famous move to stop Gouenji's fierce shoot. "Nice shoot, Endou!" said Hiroto. "Let's keep this up, minna!" shouted Endou. Inazuma Legend Japan's members were having a training session. "Toramaru, take a shoot," said Gouenji. "HAI!"

"Wait a minute," said Kabeyama, "What's that?" Some yards away, a white light had begun to shine. "It's them, I guess," said coach Ryuusei. The light flashed, and a familiar foe appeared. "Nice to see you again!" said the boy standing in the middle. "SPARDA!" shouted Sakuma. "The whole team of Royal Merit? Are you going to challenge us again?" asked Endou, with a grim face. "What other reason could be there?" snapped Sparda. "We are Royal Merit 2.0! Prepare yourselves, it's going to be tougher than the last time!" said Sparda.

"Okay everyone. Here's the line-up:

**GK: Endou Mamoru**

**DF: Kabeyama Heigorou, Tsunami Jousuke, Fubuki Shirou, Kogure Yuuya**

**MF: Fudou Akio, Kiyama Hiroto, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou**

**FW: Utsonomiya Toramaru, Gouenji Shuuya**

Go out there and do what you're supposed to!" shouted the coach. "HAI, Kantoku!" replied the team.

"I'll make it easier for you," said Sparda. "I'll not play. Instead, my cousin will take my position. Don't get cocky, though, he's better than you think!" "Don't worry. Whatever you do, the result will ultimately be the same," said Sakuma. "We'll win, that's what," said Fudou. "Enough talk, start the match!" said Sparda, "And you take the Kick-Off."

Gouenji passed the ball to Toramaru, and the match started. "We've become better, you know!" said Deasta. "SARU! Let's do it!" "HAI!" replied the ex-captain of The Lagoon. "SHOOTING STAR!" With a fierce jumping tackle, the two stole the ball. "Humph. Looks like you haven't improved much!" said Sparda from the side-lines.

SARU and Deasta moved towards goal. "HURRICANE ARROWS!" Both of them unleashed their hissatsu again. "Ha! GOD CATCH G3!" The shot was too strong, and it broke through. GOAL! Royal Merit had taken the lead. "Damn. They are quite strong," thought Endou. "See? Your efforts are futile. You can never win against us!" said a defender. "Puffy's right. Do you still think you have any chance? It's best if you give up now!" said Sparda. "NO! We'll never give up!" said Endou. "As you say!" said Sparda with a smirk.

"Change!" shouted the coach. "What the!" thought most of Japan's players. "Sameoka, you're going instead of Toramaru." "Alright, Kantoku,'' said Toramaru. "What's the coach's plan? He really intrigues me sometimes!" thought Sparda.

Sameoka passed the ball to restart the match. "I'm taking that ball!" shouted Puffy. "CARTEKKON!" Puffy, Deasta and SARU slid in together and stole the ball back. "Hua!" Sameoka fell to the ground backwards. "What the!" "Sameoka, are you alright?" "Get up, Sameoka!" Even after the shouts, Sameoka could not get up. "Drat! I can't stand!" thought the pink-haired striker.

"No time for him!" said Deasta. "DARK MATTER V2!" Deasta's shot rushed towards goal. "GOD CATCH G3!" The shot broke through Endou's hissatsu. "NO!" he thought. But luck was on his side, as the ball struck the cross-bar and came back into play. Kogure then cleared the ball into the sidelines.

After the ball went out, Inazuma Japan's members gathered around Sameoka. Gouenji tried to help him, but he couldn't get up. "Change," shouted the coach. "Midorikawa, you go in." "HAI." Gouenji and Toramaru helped Sameoka to the bench. "Instructions from the coach," said Midorikawa. "I'm moving to midfield. Sakuma will move up." "Okay," said the others. "Well, well! Looks like Inazuma Japan has faced a tiny problem!" Sparda said and laughed. "We'll get back at you!" shouted Gouenji. "Pelt, take the throw," Sparda told his cousin.

Pelt threw the ball to Deasta, and the match restarted. Deasta moved towards the wings, and passed the ball to Pelt. "Here I come!" shouted the green haired boy. "PILEDRIVER!" Pelt's shot went towards Endou. "GOD CATCH G4!" Endou's move evolved, and he stopped the shot successfully. "You lot aren't bad! I'll enjoy winning against you!" sneered Pelt. "Not a chance!" replied Kogure.

Sparda received a call. "Um…Okay…Yeah." "Okay, we have to go back," he said to his team. "And Inazuma Japan, don't think it's over. We are going to return again. This match may have been very short, but it's only to show you what is yet to come in the future." After this, the team disappeared.

"Tch! I won't forgive them!" said Endou. "Endou-kun, Sameoka's condition looks bad," said Natsumi. "What?" "Yes. He injured his leg badly. He won't be able to play in the tournament anymore," she said. The whole team was shocked to hear this. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. Cheer up! You'll be able to win without me!" said Sameoka. "Thanks to the rules of the FFI 2, we will be able to change players any time we want," said the coach. "That is why I have already brought a replacement. Here he is!"

"Hello, Inazuma Japan!" said a familiar voice.

_The Royal Merit's left the match suddenly, but that was not all. Sameoka had been injured in the match, and coach Ryuusei brought a familiar player as a replacement. Who is he? We'll see soon!_


	19. Chapter 19 : The New Player!

**The New Player!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan's Sameoka got injured in the match against Royal Merit 2.0, and so a replacement was brought. But who is the player? Let's find out!_

"Hello, everyone," said the familiar voice again. "W-What?" Hiroto and Midorikawa were surprised. "DESARM!" shouted the whole team.

"Desarm? No. Call me…Saginuma," said Neo Japan's ex-captain. "How have you been?" asked Inazuma Japan's cheerful captain. "I've been training, that's how. Training really hard and trying to push myself beyond my own limits. Trying to be better than all of you. And I think, my training has paid off," replied Saginuma. "Boy, I really want to see you in action! I'm getting very excited!" said the captain. "You'll see that soon enough," said the 'new' player, "Before all that, I've seen you all play against the Royal Merit 2.0. They look as if they aren't content by just beating you, they'll play to destroy you." "That's not the first time I've heard something like that," said Kidou.

"Talk time's over," shouted the coach, "Get some rest today. And get up early, as the practice session will be long." "HAI!" replied the others.

"Endou, tell me something," Kidou asked Endou before the practice session, "Don't you find this a bit fishy?" "Find what fishy?" asked Endou. "How did Kantoku know that Sameoka was going to be injured? Why did he bring in Desarm? I really find all these things fishy," said the genius playmaker. "You think a bit too much. Just relax. But still, you have a point. I have been thinking about all of this too. But now, we have to concentrate on our practice," replied the goalie, fixing his trademark head-band.

"Endou, are you ready?" asked Saginuma. "Bring it on!" replied the other. "HA! SHIN GOD KNOWS!" Saginuma's hissatsu shoot powered towards Endou. "YA!" As Endou shouted, a white hand appeared with two wings on it. "ANGEL THE HAND!" Endou's new move stopped the shoot easily. "Nice move, Endou-san!" cheered Tachimukai. "Thanks!" "A new move already?" thought Saginuma, "I'm really going to enjoy my time here!"

_So, Inazuma Legend Japan's new member is Neo Japan's ex-captain Saginuma! And is Mr. Ryuusei actually up to something? And what does Saginuma mean? We'll find out soon! _


	20. Chapter 20 : The Royal Threat!

**The Royal Threat!**

_Due to Someoka's injury, a replacement had been brought into the squad, who was none other than the ex-Aliea player Saginuma! The players train hard for their upcoming match._

"HA!" Endou stopped the tire without much problem. The weather was cool, perfect for some early morning practice. "I guess this is enough," thought Endou after finishing his practice. "I better get back."

As Endou stepped into the players' common room, he saw that everyone had gathered there. Everyone was standing, some with grim faces and others with anxious faces. "What's wrong, minna?" It was Aki who replied, "Endou, it's really terrible!"

"What's terrible?"

"It's the camps of Fire Dragons and The Empire. They have been attacked!"

"WHAAAAAT!"

Endou could not believe what he had just heard. "We were waiting for you to come," said the genius playmaker Kidou. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said the captain. "Wait, Endou," said Gouenji. "We'd better split up. That way, it will be easier for us to go to the two places." "Alright. Let's go now!''

Kidou's group went to Fire Dragons' camp. When they went, they saw that there was no one present there except one police officer, who was standing there. Kidou asked him to know what had happened.

"Hey, aren't you Kidou of Inazuma Legend Japan? Glad to meet you. Anyway, the Fire Dragons have left this place and also announced their withdrawal from the tournament," was the reply. "Damn it! We're late! I guess we have no option but to go check on Endou's group," Kidou told his group.

"Hey Teres, are you all okay?" Endou asked The Empire's captain.

"Endou, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to check up on you guys."

"Thanks for the concern, but there's nothing you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"We have withdrawn ourselves from the tournament."

"WHAT!" Inazuma Japan's players were surprised to hear what Teres said. "But you can't give up!" Endou tried to reason with the big guy.

"It wasn't my decision, Endou. It was the management's decision."

''But at least, try to convince them!"

"Sorry Endou, but I can't."

Saying this, Teres turned away to return to his team. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laughter filled the air. "W-What's that?" asked Kabeyama. "I'm surprised you do not recognize my voice!" And from behind a giant rock appeared Sparda! "Endou, aren't you happy to see me?" "Tch! Why did you do all this?" asked Endou angrily. "I have my reasons. I can tell you one. I wanted you to come here!" Saying this, Sparda started laughing again.

"Let's come to the main point, shall we?" said Sparda, "I've come to give an announcement. We'll play for the final time tomorrow, Endou, at the Titanic stadium. I'll crush you all in front of everyone and show the world the power of the Royal Merit!" "We'll beat you, and put a stop to your plans!" said Gouenji. "Is that so? I'll enjoy seeing you try!" Sparda made a football appear on his hands.

"Oh, Endou, a gift before I go!" After saying this, Sparda kicked the ball ferociously towards Endou and disappeared. "HA! GOD HAND KAI!" Endou used his legendary move to try to stop the shoot. But the shot broke through, much to everyone's surprise. "YAAH!" Endou was blown back by the shoot.

"Endou!" Everyone rushed towards Endou. "Why didn't you just move away?" asked Teres. "It was his instinct. It's his nature to move towards an incoming ball, and he can't stop himself," said Gouenji. "It looks really bad!" exclaimed Natsumi. "How bad?" asked Endou. "You'll miss tomorrow's game, that's for sure," said Fuyuka. "NO!" shouted everyone. "Does that mean…" Tachimukai started, but stopped as quickly. "Yes, Tachimukai. You'll be taking my place. Go do your best! I know you can do it!" Endou tried to cheer the brown-headed boy up. Turning to the rest of the team, he said : "Come on, minna! No need to be so down! You'll be able to win without me!"

_The Royal Merit's attacks caused both Fire Dragons and The Empire to withdraw from the tournament. Not only that, Sparda had injured Endou and made him unable for the match against the Royal Merit. What will happen to Inazuma Legend Japan? We'll see soon!_


	21. Chapter 21 : Japan vs Merits!

**Japan vs. Merits!**

"You all know that tomorrow's match is very important. That is why I want you all to follow a new training schedule." Coach Ryuusei was speaking to his team after Sparda's challenge. "Looks like he's dead serious about this," thought Saginuma. On Ryuusei's order, everybody went through a rigorous session, and at the end of the day, everybody felt much stronger. Even Endou had gone through a bit of training, but was careful not to overdo his hand.

"I feel much stronger now," thought Kidou. "This training had quite a good effect on me," thought Kazemaru. "All right. I think you guys are ready for the match. Take some rest now," said the coach.

As the whole team was going towards Titanic stadium on the team bus, Ryuusei announced his team plan. "Since Endou is injured, I'll be changing the formation. Here's the formation:

**GK: Tachimukai Yuuki**

**DF: Kabeyama Heigorou, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Sakuma Jirou**

**MF: Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto, Fudou Akio, Saginuma Osamu**

**FW: Gouenji Shuuya, Tsunami Jousuke**"

"Wait a minute, coach!" The first person to speak was Kidou. "Endou has a hand injury. But that doesn't mean he cannot play in outfield!" "Kidou, you of all people should know," was the reply. "Kidou, the whole team can't rely on me all the time. You'll have to play without me sometimes!" said Endou. "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?" shouted an angry Tsunami. "What about you?" asked Endou. "Why am I in offence?" "An experiment," said the coach. "We're here up against an evil threat, and you want to do experiments?" Nobody had seen Tsunami like this before. "You'll see in the match. Anyway, we're almost there. Get ready, everyone."

As the players got down from the bus, they met Sparda, who was waiting for them. "Well, well. Looks like you didn't chicken out. I'll give you a chance. You can just surrender now!" "You know the answer," said Endou with a glare. "Suit yourselves. We'll see what you do when you all get humiliated."

After doing some warm-up, both the teams took their positions in the field. "So, Mr. Captain doesn't play? Whatever trick you try to pull, the final answer will be same. You'll achieve NOTHING!" It was SARU who said this. "We'll see!" said Tachimukai.

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of play. Gouenji passed the ball to Tsunami and the whole team started moving up. "He wants goals? I'll give him goals!" Tsunami moved towards the goal and dodged every player he encountered with ease. "Looks like you all have made negligible improvements!" said Deasta. "Negligible? We'll show you what we really are!" retorted Tsunami. "SPARKLE WAVE!" Tsunami's hissatsu went towards MM, Merit's goalie. "I'm not making the same mistake again and again! PROCYON NET!" Three stars appeared, and a net made of blue light stopped Sparkle Wave easily. "Nice try. But a shot like that won't pass through me!" said MM.

MM passed the ball to Pets. Pets then made a long pass to SARU. Just as SARU was going to dribble past Kidou, Fudou came rushing in. "KILLER SLIDE!" Fudou made a fierce slide tackle and got the ball back from SARU. "What the!" SARU was surprised. "Don't underestimate us!" said Fudou.

Fudou passed the ball to Saginuma. "HIROTO! Let's use it!" "Hai!" Saginuma kicked the ball into the air. Hiroto jumped and hit the ball down powerfully with his heel, and the ball turned into a black ball of dark energy. Saginuma then volleyed the ball, and the ball was guided by space comets surrounding the dark energy. "GINGA NO BAKUHATSU!" "Not bad, but I'll stop it!" said MM. "BURNOUT!" MM brought out fire from his hands, and tried to stop the shoot. But the hissatsu shot was too strong, and it broke through. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan took the important lead. "Yosh! Saginuma, nice shoot!" said Hiroto. "Yup. Looks like our training paid off!" "Great job, Hiroto and Saginuma! All right, minna! Let's win this!" Endou shouted from the sidelines. "HAI!" shouted everybody. "All right, I'll show everyone what I can do too!" thought Tachimukai. "What! They scored a goal! But that's not possible!" thought Sparda. "Looks like we'll actually have to use it."

_Inazuma Legend Japan's match against the Royal Merits got off to a great start, thanks to Saginuma and Hiroto. But will they be able to keep the lead? Or will Sparda and his team have the last laugh. We'll find out soon!_


	22. Chapter 22 : Japan vs Merits! Part 2!

**Japan vs. Merits! Part 2!**

_Legend Japan had taken the lead after Saginuma and Hiroto used their new hissatsu technique. The match continues with Royal Merit's kick-off._

"Everyone, use it!" shouted Sparda. "A-Are you sure? You know, there are the side-effects…" asked Pets.

"Don't disobey me! Do as I say!"

"Okay."

"What are they talking about?" thought Endou. "Looks like they'll be using their true power now," said Kidou. "Yes. We'll have to be careful now," said Gouenji.

Sparda and his team-mates each brought out a capsule with a green liquid. All of them then injected the fluid into their bodies. "Now, Inazuma Japan, let's see how you beat us!" said the proud Sparda. "We're ready for you!" replied Tachimukai.

The Royal Merits restarted the match with the kick-off. Sparda passed the ball to Deasta. "Deasta, SARU, move up!" ordered the captain. "Yes, captain!" The two made impressive 'one-two' passes and moved forward. Deasta eased passed Kidou and Hiroto, leaving Kabeyama the only person left to dodge. "Weaklings. You think you can beat us?" shouted SARU.

"CHOU MAJIN EVARTH!" SARU's gorilla-like Keshin appeared. "ARMED!" SARU armed with his Keshin. He made a powerful kick, and as he shot the ball, green plate-like structurescame out. The ball then became covered in a green light. "SHELLBIT BURST!" The shoot went towards Inazuma Japan's goal.

"It won't get past me!" shouted Kabeyama. "THE MOUNTAIN!" The shoot broke through, but it was weakened by Kabeyama's block. "Maou the Hand doesn't have a chance. I guess it's time to bring it out," said Tachimukai. "Haa! GOD GREAT!" The creature was similar to the one of Endou's God Catch, but was covered with golden armor. "W-What!" Everyone was amazed. "He has a Keshin? This is interesting," thought Legend Japan's Coach Korowai Ryuusei. "GREAT THE HAND!" Tachimukai stopped the shoot successfully. "He's really improving a lot. Good to see that we can count on him when Endou gets injured," thought Kidou. "Everyone, let's win this match!" shouted Tachimukai. "YEAH!"

Tachimukai passed the ball to Kazemaru. "I'm taking the ball back!" shouted Deasta. "No chance. FUUJIN NO MAI!" Kazemaru circled Deasta, making a hurricane. Deasta was blown away, and Kazemaru advanced with the ball. Kazemaru passed the ball to Kidou, who was guarded by Sparda. "ILLUSION BALL KAI!" "Oh, no you don't!" Sparda slid in, and stole the ball. "He broke through Illusion Ball. Impressive," thought Gouenji.

Sparda passed the ball to Deasta. "The ball is mine!" Hiroto shouted. "PHOTON FLASH!" Hiroto jumped up, and a white flashing light radiated from him. Sparda's eyes were forced to close, and the next moment he opened his eyes, Hiroto was already advancing towards Royal Merit's goal.

"Kazemaru!" Hiroto passed the ball to Kazemaru. "Kabeyama, move up!" "Yes!" Kabeyama and Kazemaru jumped. The big guy powered the speedy full-back higher into the air, and Kazemaru made a bicycle kick. "TATSUMAKI OTOSHI!" The shoot powered towards MM. Gouenji was moving up too. He jumped up and spun horizontally, kicked the ball and added a burst of flames to the already-powerful shot. "BAKUNETSU SCREW!" The chain shot rushed towards the opponent's goal with even more force.

"I'm stopping the shot!" shouted MM. "BURNOUT!" The short, red-haired goalie brought out flames from his hands, and tried to catch the ball. "HAAA!" MM tried hard, but the shot broke through. GOAL! Inazuma Legend Japan now took a 2-0 lead against the Royal Merits. "YOSHA! Great shooting, you three!" exclaimed an ecstatic Hiroto. "Thanks. You had a good defending hissatsu there too!" replied Gouenji.

"N-No way. We can't be losing like this," stammered Sparda. "Master is not going to be pleased with you, cousin!" said Pets. "I know. We have to turn this around!"

"You can't." There was a flash of light, and a large, scary-looking guy appeared. "M-Molten?" stammered Sparda. "The Master is not pleased, Sparda. He wants to talk to you," replied Molten. The whole team of Royal merits then vanished along with Molten.

"Looks like they retreated," said Kidou. "That means we won…..right?" asked Kogure. "You can say that," said Tachimukai. "Tachimukai, you were great!" said Endou. "Yeah! Your Keshin was damn cool!" said Tsunami. "Hehe. Thanks, everyone!" "Your job is not over yet. They might reappear with another team. You must now focus on the FFI 2," said the coach. "HAI!" replied everyone.

"Sparda, I am very displeased with you," said the man in robes. "Sorry, Master. It won't happen next time," replied Sparda.

"There will be no next time."

"W-What?"

"You, MM, Pets and SARU are being sent to M.U.G.E.N Prison."

"Why me!?" SARU asked in despair. "You should learn to follow orders," replied the Master. The man then pressed a switch, and the four mentioned vanished. "Now, Deasta. I'm warning you. I have faith in you. Don't disobey me ever again!" "I won't, Master."

"Now, the new four members. Come in." Four boys came into the room and stood beside the Master. "Here are your new four teammates. Diavolo, Hei, Toran and Nobu. DESTROY INAZUMA LEGEND JAPAN" "Yes, Master."

_Inazuma Legend Japan was leading the match against Royal Merits_ _when the team_ _suddenly disappeared along with a guy named Molten. What awaits Inazuma Legend Japan? We'll see soon!_


	23. Chapter 23 : Extra Players!

**Extra Players!**

_Inazuma Legend Japan was leading 2-0 against Royal Merits when the opponents withdrew from the match, giving an automatic victory to ILJ._

"FIRE TORNADO!" Gouenji spun vertically and unleashed his legendary flaming hissatsu waza. "It has been a long time since I last used it," thought Endou. "I'll bring it out!" Endou was covered in a yellow aura, and an aura ball started circling him. The aura then landed on his hand, as Endou lifted his hand up. "SHIN MAJIN THE HAND!" A Majin appeared and both of Endou and his summoned Devil stopped Gouenji's shoot with the palms of the hands.

"How long has it been since I last saw him use it?" thought Kidou. "Last time I saw Tachimukai-san use it, Hiroto-san's Ryuusei Blade broke through it!" cried Kogure. "You don't have to bring it up!" shouted Tachimukai. "Ushishishi!" laughed the blue-haired defender.

"Nice shoot, Gouenji!" shouted the cheerful captain. "I'll have to create a new hissatsu," thought the 'Flame Striker'. "Not only that, I'll have to improve my own skills. I can't let the others take my position in the team!"

"Kidou, pass the ball!" Kidou crossed the ball to Hiroto. "Ready, Endou-kun?" Hiroto kicked the ball up. He then spun vertically and shot the ball with great force. "TENKUU OTOSHI V2!" The ball became a rushing beam of planets. "I will stop this shot too!" Endou summoned a giant creature. "GOD CATCH G5!" The huge creature stopped the shoot successfully.

"What's up with this huge amount of power? SUGOI!" exclaimed Endou. "I've been training pretty hard along with Saginuma and Midorikawa. Maybe this is the result of that extra training!" "Gouenji, looks like we'll have to step up, or the Aliea trio will surely take our places!" said Endou smilingly. All the members laughed and joked around a bit longer.

"EH-HEM!" A deep voiced boomed from the touchlines. It was the voice of their coach, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. "Kantoku!" "Yes. I have an announcement to make. Everyone gather up!" After all the players gathered, Ryuusei started, "There has been a change in the rules. According to the new regulations, all teams must have 18 members in their squad." Endou's eyes widened. "Does that mean we'll be getting new members?" asked the captain with enthusiasm. "Yes. And I want all of you to meet them. You two, come in!"

As Ryuusei ordered, two young men came to the field from inside the team hostel. One of them was a slim man of average height. He had blue hair and green eyes. The other was a relatively tall guy with yellow hair and blue eyes. One notable feature was that he had a scar on the right side of his face.

"Come on, introduce yourselves!" ordered the Coach.

The blue-haired boy spoke first. "My name…is Grey Felony." There was a tone of hesitation in the guy's sentence. "And I'm Laser Dreyon!" said the other boy rather enthusiastically, unlike Grey. "Everyone, I would like you to be friendly towards your new teammates." Saying this, the Coach went away.

"Hello, Grey and Laser! I'm Endou Mamoru, the captain!"

"I can't believe it that I'm standing in front of the best goalkeeper in the world!" exclaimed an excited Laser. The yellow-head kept shaking Endou's hands with great force.

"Ja….Nice to meet you," said Grey.

"So, what positions do you two play in?" asked Kidou. "I can play as both goalkeeper and striker!" replied Laser. "What about you, Grey?" asked Gouenji. "…..Midfielder….." replied the blue-head coldly.

"One more thing!" The players turned around to find Kuroiwa Ryuusei standing. "Kantoku, when did you-"Ryuusei interrupted Kabeyama. "Never mind that. I forgot to tell you all that your next match, which is tomorrow, is against Orpheus."

"W-What!" exclaimed Endou. "Damn it!" said Laser. "It's going to be one tough battle," thought the 'Meteor Striker', Hiroto.

"ALRIGHT, MINNA! LET'S TRAIN LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!" shouted Endou. "HAI!" replied the team. "Do we have to practice too?" asked Laser. "Of course! We're a team, after all!" replied the captain. "Looks like I'll have to forget about going to his party!" thought Laser.

_Due to changes in the rules set by the authority, Inazuma Legend Japan had gained two new members who were complete strangers to the players. How will the new players fare? We'll see soon!_


	24. Chapter 24 : Give It Your Best!

**Give It Your Best!**

_Laser and Grey were the two new additions to Inazuma Legend Japan, whose next match is against Italy's Orpheus. So how will Endou and his team fare?_

"Laser, you're up early!" Laser had been practicing his shooting skills. He turned around to find Endou standing with a ball in his hand. "Captain, you're here to practice too?" asked the new striker.

"Yeah. Today's the big match. So I thought I'd get some early morning practice. Give it your best today!"

"Yes, captain! I'll do what I can!"

"Kidou, I have the information you wanted," said the man wearing a black coat and glasses. "Thanks, Megane. Did you find out anything suspicious?"

"There is absolutely nothing suspicious. That guy Grey has a pretty good reputation as a playmaker. He finished last year with the highest assists in the Chinese Super League. And Laser is known as an excellent goal-poacher. He was the highest goal scorer in last year's Major League Soccer. None of them have any bad recordings."

"I've been thinking too much then. Thanks again, Megane."

"See you after you win the FFI 2!"

"Ok, everyone. Gather up!" Ryuusei ordered everyone when they had assembled in the team's dressing room. "Here's the line-up:

**GK: Endou Mamoru**

**DF: Tobitaka Seiya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuuya, Fubuki Shirou**

**MF: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Grey Felony, Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto**

**FW: Gouenji Shuuya, Laser Dreyon**

Go out there and do what you should."

"Finally!" exclaimed Tobitaka, who was going to appear in his first match. "Yes! I've got my chance!" shouted an ecstatic Laser. "…Fair enough…" murmured Grey. "Alright, everyone! Let's win this match!" "YEAH!" replied most members of the team.

"Don't you find this weird? Why would the coach play relatively two unknown players?" whispered Natsumi two the two other managers who were standing beside her. "It is a little strange," agreed Fuyuka. "Look at the bright side. We'll be able to see what they are capable of!" replied Aki cheerfully. "I hope so…" said Natsumi.

"Where are Fideo and Nakata?" As Orpheus' players took their positions, Endou asked this question. "They're on the bench," replied Kidou. "They're underestimating us, eh?" smirked Laser. "Come on guys, let's win this!" shouted Endou.

"Here I come!" shouted Raffaele. The ground became covered in a layer of ice, and then the tall purple-haired guy shot the ball with great force. "FREEZE SHOT!" The ball became covered in ice as it raced towards the goal. "Humph!" Tobitaka stood in the way of the shot. He then created a ray of purple light with his right foot. "SHINKUUMA!" The ray stopped the shoot.

"Excellent blocking, Tobitaka!" shouted Endou. "Looks like you guys have improved quite a lot," smirked Dante, who was the stand-in captain. "We're just getting warmed up!" shouted Laser. "We'll see about that!" said Nobili.

"Endou, your team has improved quite a lot," thought Fideo. "But we'll be the ones who will end up victorious."

_Inazuma Legend Japan's match against Orpheus has just begun, with Tobitaka blocking Raffaele's Freeze Shot. But who will be the winners at the end of the match? We'll see soon! _


	25. Chapter 25 : Let's Win This!

Let's Win This!

_Inazuma Legend Japan's match against Orpheus had just begun. The new players, Grey and Laser, had also started for Endou's team._

"Where's their coach?" Endou asked Kidou.

"He'll be late, I think. As much as I know, their Assistant Coach, Di Natale, will be stand in. But Endou, why ask in the middle of a match?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just a bit curious."

"Okay guys, let's win the match!" shouted Laser.

Endou passed it short to Fubuki, The white-haired wing-back moved up through the wings. "I'm taking the ball back!" shouted Italy's defender Gabrini. "No you don't!" Fubuki flicked the ball over Gabrini with his right heel. "He's fast…" thought the yellow-head. Fubuki did a 'Rainbow', and he passed through Dante to be free on-goal. "BRING IT!" shouted Italy's giant keeper, Gigi Blasi.

"I don't have enough time to bring out my Keshin, so here goes!" Fubuki ran forward, shot the ball with great force and made a wolf-like pose. "WOLF LEGEND G3!" he shouted, and the ball rushed towards Orpheus' goal like a living animal. "Bleh. COLOSSEO GUARD!" Blasi brought his two arms together, and two parts of the Colosseum attached together to form a barrier. The shoot was intense, but it was saved. "That was close…" thought Fideo. "Well then, Fideo. We'd better warm up!" announced Nakata. "Finally! Just wait, Endou! Just you wait!"

"PIERO!" Blasi passed the ball long to the tall, spiky-haired defensive midfielder. "ROTTURA DEL VENTO!" The guy stomped on the ball, and it was covered by a strong wind. He then made a dash, and in a flash, he had passed through Kidou, who was trying to steal back the ball. "GABRINI!" Piero made a swerving pass to the short wing-back.

Piero moved forward. "I've got you!" shouted Laser, who was fast approaching him. "AURORA DRIBBLE!" Gabrini created a copy of himself, and the two dribbled past Laser. "Wait…What?" Laser was confused. "Hehe!" giggled the Orpheus player. "RAFFAELE!" Both of them moved up together. "LEAPING THUNDER!" The two players jumped up and made powerful passes between them. At the peak of their jump, the two volleyed the ball together, and a thunderbolt covered the shot.

"ANGEL THE HAND!" As Endou twisted his body to gather energy, two white wings appeared on Endou's back. As Endou used his palm to stop the ball, the wings grew larger and a great aura covered him. "I'LL STOP IT, NO MATTER WHAT!" Endou stopped the shoot successfully. "Damn it! DAMN IT!" thought Raffaele.

"KAZEMARU!" Endou threw the ball at the blue, long-haired defender. "NOT SO FAST!" shouted Canarazzi, the red-haired Orpheus midfielder. "FUUJIN NO MAI!" Kazemaru circled Canarazzi and a wind storm blew the player away.

"GOUENJI! LET'S DO IT!" Both of the players jumped up, and they started to spin anti-clockwise. "FIRE TORNADO DOUBLE DRIVE!" The two players shot the ball together, and it became covered in a burst of flames as it rushed towards Orpheus' goal. "Easy stop…WHAT?!" shouted Blasi. Hiroto started running towards the shoot. He then jumped up, and started to spin in clock-wise direction. "TENKUU OTOSHI!" he shouted as he shot the ball. The flames became purple and area behind the ball resembled a Galaxy. The shoot chain slammed into the back of the net. All Gigi Blasi could do was watch the ball. "What…power."

"BRILLIANT SHOOTING, GUYS!" shouted Endou happily. "The real battle begins now," stated Kazemaru. "Yeah. We still have a lot to do," agreed Hiroto.

_Inazuma Legend Japan get the upper hand thanks to the chain shoot of Fire Tornado DD and Tenkuu Otoshi. But the real battle begins now. What will be the result? We'll see soon!_


End file.
